POSESION: tu me perteneces
by CLAIRE SAK
Summary: my nombre: Syaoran Li, mis pequeñas malas cualidades: Posesivo, celoso, obsesivo, pero muy apasionado, mis posesiones: Varias, incluidas una bruja de ojos verdes, mia, hecha para mí, aunque ella aun no lo sabe.
1. MIA

Capitulo UNO

Afuera la lluvia martilleaba contra las ventanas, el cielo tan gris que parecía predecir una catástrofe, el aire corría a grandes raudales esa tarde de mayo que marcaba el comienzo de su historia.

Adentro el escenario no era muy diferente una mujer se desgarraba en lagrimas, jadeos y gritos de dolor; la causa, su inminente maternidad, a pesar de llevar ya doce horas en trabajo de parto el heredero de la familia aun no había hecho acto de presencia, la situación tenia a mas de la mitad de los habitantes de la casa en una completa inmersión, los criados inmersos en sus rezos y suplicas al señor de los cielos, los familiares inmersos en la incertidumbre, en el deseo de saber si el linaje podría extenderse una generación más.

Sobre la cama, la sutil belleza de la joven madre se había transformado en un rostro pálido y demacrado por el esfuerzo del alumbramiento Nadeshiko Kinomoto había iniciado el trabajo de parto desde prácticamente el amanecer, ya era casi media noche. Catriona, antigua niñera de nadeshiko y ahora su sirvienta, se retorcía las manos angustiada.

—¡Está agonizando, señora¡Saque al bebé lo antes posible!

La partera, apretó los labios. Le molestó que se pusiera en duda su competencia

—A menos que tenga usted experiencia trayendo niños al mundo, le sugiero que se guarde sus consejos. Los partos son complicados, siempre hay peligro. No sé porque al señor se le metió en la cabeza que diera a luz aquí.

A pesar de su tono firme, la mujer sentía pánico. Justo en aquel momento, agarró un pequeño hombro y tiró de él con decisión.

El heredero de Fujitaka Kinomoto llegó al mundo justo antes de la medianoche y, afortunadamente, la madre perdió el conocimiento. La partera entregó el bebe a Catriona.

—Lávelo y muéstrelo a su padre inmediatamente. El pobre hombre ya ha esperado demasiado.

Una fuerte exclamación salió de los labios de catriona, el horror en su rostro se hizo evidente y tanto la partera como una par de sirvientas que se encontraban ayudando en el parto se percataron de que algo no andaba bien.

-es.. es una niña.. no.. no puede ser, el señor quería un niño no una niña¿como se lo vamos a explicar?

-menuda decepción se va a llevar, creo que debería sentirte satisfecho agregó con tono hosco la partera.

- pero es que usted no entiende….

- mire Catriona, atienda a esa niña es tan ser humano como cualquier hombre, "malditos hombres –pensó- machistas y anticuados"

Mientras Catriona lavaba a la pequeña, la examinó con detenimiento. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida, con el pelo castaño y un poco rizado y unas largas pestañas casi negras ribeteando sus ojos de un verde esmeralda poco común.

-mi querida niña no sabes lo que te espera, todo sería mas fácil para ti si fueras un varón, ahora que le diremos a tu padre.

en la biblioteca el padre se encontraba envuelto en una nube de humo azulado de un puro, Fujitaka se levantó del mullido sillón de piel de un salto al escuchar abrirse la puerta, catriona entró en la habitación con un bulto en los brazos.

-¿es varón?

—señor, me temo que no. Es una niña, una niña sana y hermosa, catriona se acercó temerosa abriendo la manta para mostrar su trofeo.

Los ojos de Kinomoto brillaron de rabia, se Meso los cabellos con desesperación.

-se da cuenta de lo que significa eso, no catriona.

-si señor, pero como usted dice: "las deudas de juego son deudas de honor".

_**Flash back**_

_**-oh vamos kinomoto, sabes que eres incapaz de darle un hijo a tu mujer¿cuanto tiempo llevan casados¿Cinco, seis años? si no te hubieras puesto en mi camino la bella Nadeshiko ya estaría rodeada de niños.**_

_**-da la casualidad que MI esposa me eligió a mi, y contra eso no puedes hacer nada….**_

_**-¿sabes? aun no he renunciado a tener a una mujer como nadeshiko en mi familia, si llegas a darle una hija a tu esposa la quiero para mi hijo de tres años.**_

_**- ¿estás loco? no voy a entregarte a mi hija nonata y menos para un hijo tuyo, además ya no estamos en la edad media para concretar matrimonios.**_

_**- ¿porque no lo decidimos en una partida de cartas? la mitad de mi fortuna contra tu hija nonata, ah, pero si es tu primogénita quiero la mitad de tu fortuna, mas o menos como dote. ¿Qué piensas? **_

_**-¡Qué estas loco! yo no podría, aunque es mucha la tentación…**_

_**-¿seguro?...**_

_**- ………..**_

_**fin del flash back**_

-¿como se encuentra Nadeshiko? ha de estar devastada se contestó así mismo.

-a decir verdad aun no sabe que es una niña, se desvaneció en el momento dar a luz, por el momento esta profundamente dormida.

-¿Quiere tomar a la niña señor?

Fujitaka se volvió pues se encontraba observando los ángulos rectos de la ventana, con la mirada atormentada intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que solo resultó ser una mueca.

–por supuesto- Catriona lentamente avanzó hacia el y le tendió el precioso bulto

–déjenos solos Catriona, SAKURA y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios.

-¿Sakura¿Cómo los Cerezos?

-si, sakura como los cerezos…..

-perdóname hija mía, perdóname por haber vendido tus sueños y tus ilusiones, desde hace dos años que me lamento, y tenia la esperanza de que fueras un varón, pero desgraciadamente no podemos cambiar las cosas!! Solo podré tenerte 20 años, y después entregarte a ese maldito Clan, pero no te preocupes cariño, tus primeros 20 años serán los mas felices de tu vida, solo espero tesoro que puedas perdonarme, porque ni tu madre ni dios podrán hacerlo!!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no debería usted tener esa cara de funeral señorita, si me lo permite- dijo el chofer mientras veía a su pasajero por el espejo retrovisor –ánimo, es su primer dia de clases, debe estar rebosante de alegría.

- gracias Karl- dijo la joven intentando esbozar una especie de sonrisa, sonrisa que no llegaba a sus dulces ojos verdes, a pesar de que iniciaba sus clases en la universidad de Tokio, no podía creer que su permanencia seria tan solo de un año, su padre nunca quiso explicárselo pero al parecer su vida quedaría truncada al cumplir sus 20 años, ese era un secreto que conocían cada uno de los habitantes en kinomoto's menos ella, ni siquiera su madre pudo decírselo, su educación básica siempre había corrido a cuenta de profesores privados, nunca pudo acudir a una escuela publica ni aun en la preparatoria, sus amigas eran contadas, y por primera vez estaba frente a una escuela de verdad, sin embargo la situación no era muy halagadora, para que demonios quería estudiar un año una carrera que ni siquiera estaba segura de poder terminar, nunca se lo había preguntado a si misma, pero casi tenia la respuesta: "Libertad" un año de libertad antes de que el inminente suceso le cambiara la vida por completo, aunque ella aun no supiera de que se trataba.

-bien, ya estamos- un sonriente hombre de uniforme negro mantenía abierta la puerta del auto y sostenía en la mano un portafolios de igual color –vamos señorita kinomoto, yo sé que usted puede hacerlo.

-gracias Karl, creo que si voy a estar aquí por solo un año he de disfrutarlo ¿no?- dijo la joven mientras se encaminaba al interior del edificio, seguida por su ferviente chofer y guardaespaldas, -¿que tenemos que hacer primero karl? ilústrame con el itinerario de papá..

-bien, primero tendremos que presentarnos en la oficina del rector de la universidad, tengo que verificar los dispositivos de seguridad, después nos dirigiremos a la facultad de Economía donde comenzaran sus clases, voy a permanecer afuera mientras usted toma sus clases, a la 12 hrs., tomaremos el almuerzo y a las 13 hrs. deberá usted regresar una vez mas a clases hasta las 16 hrs. que finalizan.

-¿y eso es todo los días? –si no le parece señorita podríamos pedir que le reduzcan la carga académica, eso será muy fácil y ade….

–karl, me refiero a si estarás todo los días metido en la facultad.

-como bien sabe señorita esa es una condición irrefutable, su padre lo ordenó así…

-esta bien karl… tendré que volver a hablar con papá sobre ese asunto- perfecto ahora la jaula de oro se extendía a la universidad, ese no es el sentido de la libertad que ella hubiese deseado pero, por lo pronto seria todo lo que pudiese conseguir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-sabes esto me parece de lo mas estúpido que hemos hecho en la vida, de la Universidad de Cambridge a la Universidad de Tokio¿me puedes enumerar las virtudes de Tokio sobre Cambridge? dijo un Joven de cabellos negros azulados a su compañero, el cual mantenía la vista fija en el edificio de la facultad de derecho.

-conoces el motivo que me trae a Tokio, yo no te pedí que dejaras Cambridge Hirawizawa, sabes bien lo que yo busco en Japón, además el lugar no parece tan malo.

-¿alguien… aparte de mi… te ha mencionado que eres demasiado obsesivo?

-¿otra vez vas a enumerar mis virtudes?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa -obsesivo, obstinado, posesivo y por consiguiente celoso, entre las mas honorables claro está¿deseas agregar alguna otra?

-si… solo por no dejar… alguna vez, alguien te ha dicho… digo, no es que yo lo crea…. pero alguien te ha dicho que estas un poco… digámoslo así… LOCO?

Una carcajada resonó en el Mercedes negro aparcado en el estacionamiento de la facultad, -no, aun no, pero me parece que esa palabra es la que me identifica, si estoy muy loco, pero tú sabes cual es la razón.

-no ya, en serio Xiao, no te parece que esto es excesivo, vamos ni siquiera la conoces, y unas fotos de toda su vida no cambian la situación, y si es una bruja, y si esta mas loca que tu, y si tiene una enfermedad de esas que no se pueden curar, dijo el joven harto de la situación en la cual se encontraba su primo, y es que aunque crecieron juntos Patrick Li convirtió el tema que los atraía a Japón en una Doctrina para su hijo, desde su muy temprana edad a Syaoran Li le habían inculcado el amor a esa doctrina, creció conociendo lo que le depararía el destino, aunque en ocasiones envidiaba a su primo, en esa cuestión en particular tenia mucha pena por él, emanando un largo suspiro dijo -pero a fin de cuentas no es tu culpa, que es lo primero que haremos?

-YO, voy a observarla, a conocerla, primero de lejos y después de cerca, se supone que no sabe nada de mi, y aunque creas que soy un tonto por aceptar lo que mi padre preparó para mi, déjame decirte que te equivocas, tengo muchas dudas, y estamos aquí para disiparlas.

Y así era, toda su vida desde que tenia uso de razón supo que su vida cambiaria en cuanto tuviera 25 años, ahora a sus 24 las dudas de su adolescencia las cuales quedaban abolidas por su enamoramiento hacia la chica de la foto habían resurgido, y es que ahora no era un adolescente, esa niña dulce que había visto infinidad de veces cada dia, se convertía en una hermosa mujer, y a pesar de que se encontraba mas que satisfecho con su aspecto, para él no era suficiente, él quería ver que había dentro de esa hermosa superficie, aunque su padre siempre le había dicho que lo único importante de una esposa es que fuera bella por fuera, él no creía así.

tenia entendido que Sakura Kinomoto no sabia de su existencia, y tampoco sabia las condiciones de su compromiso y mucho menos como había sido concebido, si a él no le había gustado saber que su padre había "adquirido" a una mujer para el por medio de una partida de cartas, muy poco probable era que a sakura le gustara saber que su padre la había apostado por codicia cuando ni siquiera sabia si podría existir, y esa era una realidad muy cruel, según lo que él sabia era que Fujitaka Kinomoto y Patrick Li había sido muy amigos en la juventud, hasta que ambos se fijaron en la misma mujer, compitieron por ella y al final fue fujitaka quien se quedó con Nadeshiko, pero su padre no había quedado satisfecho, y tras una muy buena oferta hizo apostar a kinomoto a su hija aun no concebida contra la mitad de la fortuna Li, en esa ocasión fue Patrick quien ganó, y cada dia se mostraba mas satisfecho por su "adquisición", pero dada la casualidad que no era patrick quien tenia que vivir con la chica kinomoto sino él, no se había conformado con conocer solo su aspecto, tendría que comprobar por si mismo si la dulzura y la inocencia que se reflejaban en esos ojos era real.

Talvez si a la señorita no se le hubiera ocurrido acudir a una universidad en la cual estaría rodeada por hombres él estaría completamente seguro que esa hembra sería solo suya, pero cuando se enteró no pudo evitar ponerse irremediablemente celoso, esa era una de las principales razones que lo habían traído al Japón, no podía permitir que una de las sonrisas que habían sido guardadas exclusivamente para él fuesen a parar a otro individuo.

De cualquier manera, si la chica no era lo que parecía, él no iba a renunciar a probar de ese manjar, si Sakura Kinomoto no resultaba ser quien él esperaba, definitivamente no se casaría con ella, pero eso no quería decir que él no fuera a cobrar la apuesta, a fin de cuentas a la larga, era su patrimonio el que se había apostado hacia 20 años y ya que su padre ganó para él. Esa niña se iba a convertir en mujer en sus brazos.

-¿no es esa? preguntó de repente Eriol al ver a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, para el la aludida no era la gran cosa, solo era una chica como cualquiera, o al menos eso había pensado de cada una de las fotografías que Syaoran atesoraba, pero ciertamente ninguna le hacia justicia a la joven que tenían a escasos metros.

Para Syaoran era muy evidente que la situación era muy parecida, pues se había quedado estático, no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, y al parecer se había quedado sin respiración, y es que en su mente se agitaban todas y cada una de sus ilusiones y fantasías, recordó cada sueño, cada plan a futuro, y es que no era para menos, sobretodo cuando el objeto de cada uno de esos sueños se encontraba cerca de el, riendo como una niña pequeña, sus ojos brillaban mucho más, platicaba con una chica, y se le veía muy entusiasmada, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a bajo y viceversa, una y otra vez, eso le hizo recordar sus otros sueños, no tan inocentes como los primeros, pero igualmente anhelados¡diablos! ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces había soñado cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, esa boca pequeña con la suya, solo sabia que cuando aun era un jovencito de doce años y ella apenas era una niña de siete, se imaginó como sería cuando fuese mas grande, la veía en cada chica de su edad, hasta que sakura cumplió los quince años, a partir de ese momento no hubo mujer que le borrara su imagen de la mente, ahora, sakura era una mujer tan apta para el amor como cualquiera, cinco años no eran nada, el único inconveniente era que a su edad él, ya ansiaba tener una familia, una esposa. . . corrección: a Sakura por esposa y niños muchos niños, necesitaba una familia propia, porque eso era parte de su carácter posesivo, quería una familia para el solo.

Notas de autora: Este es mi primer fic, asi que me encantaria que me dieran su opinión, buena o mala, ya que de ello depende que siga publicando


	2. CELOS?

Definitivamente las cosas no ocurrían como ella hubiese deseado, al parecer lograba llevarse muy bien con todos sus compañeros de clase, sin embargo la presencia de Karl detrás de ella todo el tiempo parecía un repelente para cualquier persona, afortunadamente Tomoyo ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, pero los demás no, esa era una situación irremediable aunque al instituto acudieran los hijos de las familias mas acaudaladas de todo el Japón.

ya había tenido la misma discusión con su padre, el cual se negaba rotundamente a retirar a su custodio de la escuela, a pesar de sus argumentos la respuesta siempre había sido la misma, al parecer su padre no cambiaria de opinión de ninguna forma, y si era sincera en algunas ocasiones si sentía necesario a Karl, sobretodo cuando finalizaban sus clases, muchas veces se sentía observada, y aunque siempre se convencía que esta comportándose como el paranoico de su padre, había algo que no la aliviaba del todo.

-¿que te parece la escuela cariño, te gusta? preguntó su madre, una tarde después de regresar de la escuela, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, y en ocasiones le parecía que quería escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-es grandiosa!! y hay tanta gente mamá!! No recuerdo haber visto a tanta gente junta, sobretodo la mayoría de ellos son personas que rondan mi edad, y yo me siento… ¡muy feliz!!

-me alegro mucho corazón, pero no crees que estas demasiado eufórica, no creo que sea para tanto, además como bien sabes Tu padre y yo vamos a legarte un gran imperio, y no es muy necesario que tengas que estudiar tanto- dijo la madre intentando convencer a su hija que sus intentos de convertirse en un profesionista, eran inútiles puesto que ya tenia un patrimonio.

-oh claro que no! además tengo que aprender a manejar el Gran imperio- dijo abarcando imaginariamente el imperio kinomoto con sus brazos extendidos y esbozando una sonrisa mordaz.

-no, eso no será necesario, porque un dia no muy lejano vas a casarte, y será tu esposo el que maneje tu patrimonio, tu solo te preocuparas por que vestido ponerte al dia siguiente o que joya te apetece mas- dijo intentando convencer a su hija que la frivolidad de la que hablaba era lo más normal del mundo, aunque Nadeshiko se reprendía mentalmente por inspirar en su hija pensamientos que ni siquiera eran propiamente suyos, y sobretodo un comportamiento que ella consideraba reprobable, pero también se consolaba pensando que todo era para facilitarle la existencia a su hija, y según maquiavelo, el fin justifica los medios.

-mamá¿Por qué dices que un dia no muy lejano voy a casarme? lo dices muy seguido últimamente…

-sakura… lo menciono- dijo esbozando un sonrisa conciliatoria eh intentando darle un tono socarrón al comentario -porque es la ley de la vida, en algún momento vas a casarte y….

- mamá, al paso que voy nunca voy a casarme, no conozco a ningún chico, y los que han cruzado palabra conmigo se cuidan que Karl no los vea, a mi parecer papá lo puso no para protegerme, sino para actuar de Repelente!! y así se alejó con su risa cantarina resonando por los pasillos de su casa, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿cuantos tienes wein? preguntó a su mayordomo, chofer y amigo y en ultimas instancias detective.

- bueno señor, ciertamente son varios jóvenes, pero me tomé la molestia de seleccionar a los que se han dirigido a ella mas de dos veces en el mismo dia –adelante wein no me tengas en ascuas.

- Makano Morinoto, Tenry Yubune, Azano Takinoya, Nakayama Ohira, Kyoto Kurikara, los últimos tres han sido muy insistentes, uno de ellos un inglés: Jordan Wakefield, y los otros dos, han mostrado mucho interés en la señorita kinomoto: Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro son hermanos señor.

-¿solo esos? preguntó, enarcando las cejas y apunto de mostrar el temperamento que le hacia honor a su nombre.

–bien, limítate a estos tres últimos, si los demás no muestran mas interés, si se ponen muy quisquillosos deshazte de ellos, también necesito que investigues cuales son los que interesan a la señorita kinomoto, esos déjamelos a mi, a por cierto quiero que programes una cena dentro de una semana para mis suegros, yo haré la invitación a Kinomoto personalmente.

-pero miren nada mas, el pequeño lobo palpando el territorio. No te parece que eso que acabas de hacer es un intento patético, yo que tu me le presentaba enfrente y le decía: "primor, no tienes que buscar mas, frente a ti esta tu príncipe de sangre azul"..…

Eriol se doblaba en carcajadas al ver el rostro rubicundo de su primo al cual venia aguijoneando desde que se enteró que había mandado a investigar las "relaciones públicas" como él llamaba, de la señorita Kinomoto, muchas veces se le hacia que los Li sufrían de demencia, pero con los últimos actos de Syaoran, no le quedaba duda que la tenían en la sangre, pero a decir verdad, las acciones de Syaoran solo le demostraban una cosa, y era que temía que la chica por la cual estaba loco desde niño lo despreciara, el mismo hombre por el cual la mayoría de las chicas de Inglaterra y de Hong Kong su país natal, hacia que babearan, temía que cierta bruja de ojos verdes lo repudiara y aunque con su cara de Don Juan y perfecto casanova, Eriol sabia que Syaoran nunca se había permitido ningún tipo de desliz emocional con ninguna mujer, a menos claro que tuviera el cabello de color castaño, y aun así, el encuentro se resumía a un buen revolcón y nada mas, ninguna situación que lo indujera a desarrollar alguna clase de sentimientos por otra persona que no fuera sakura kinomoto.

-¿eriol?

-si primito…

-cállate.

- Xiao, me preocupas, voy a ofrecerte un consejo, y aunque sé que no lo vas a oír……

-vas a decirlo de todas formas ¿no?

-bien, si. Solo necesito que me escuches y respondas a mis preguntas con un si o un no nada más ¿estamos claros?

Como respuesta solo consiguió una ceja enarcada y un leve asentimiento indiferente.

-estamos aquí, porque no quieres que tu primer enfrentamiento con Sakura kinomoto sea para anunciarle la fecha de la boda ¿cierto?

- si

-OK, y supongo que quieres tratarla primero para que todo resulte mas cómodo tanto para ella como para ti, me refiero a la idea de tener que casarse con un desconocido.

-si

- y.. de preferencia te gustaría que ella se casara enamorada de ti o me equivoco

-no, no te equivocas.

- y también quieres conocerla, para corroborar si la idea que te has hecho de su personalidad por todo este tiempo es verdadera, y no son solo los deseos de tu mente.

-así es.

- y entonces por que demonios no te has acercado a ella, porque la sigues observando desde tu coche a la hora de salir de la facultad, porque no llegas le preguntas su nombre y la tratas, es la única manera de conocerla, lo que Wein y tus otros espías te digan de ella no va a llenar ni remotamente las dudas que tienes respecto a como es, como es su voz, o su risa, primo debes de formar parte activa en todo esto, porque, por si no lo recuerdas, eres tu quien va a vivir con ella. ¿o es que temes que te rechace?

-no digas sandeces, Sakura Kinomoto no podría rechazarme, pero no es eso lo que temo, sabes que soy demasiado impulsivo, y si ella es lo que espero, por dios que no podría aguantarme un año mas, temo lanzarme sobre ella a reclamar los derechos que tengo sobre ella desde su nacimiento.

-si haces eso, si que vas a meterte en un grave problema, recuerda que es la primera vez que se ve rodeada de gente y al parecer es como una niña pequeña en el jardín de niños, aun no tiene el tipo de intereses mundanos que cualquier mujer que has conocido, y por consiguiente debes ir, muy, muy lento con ella, primo tienes un año¡aprovéchalo!!

-Hirawizawa

-si..

-solo por no dejar… alguna vez, alguien te ha dicho… digo, no es que yo lo crea…. pero alguien te ha dicho que hablas mucho.

-no. Pero lo que si he oído antes es esa forma de abordar a la gente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El bullicio allá abajo era sorprendente, el tráfico estaba en su punto, lo que era muy lógico por ser viernes, el edificio Kinomoto & asociados estaba prácticamente vacío, todos habían ido a casa, perdido en la perfecta vista de la ciudad de Tokio no escucho la puerta al abrirse y mucho menos ver aparecer por la puerta a su secretaria.

-señor, si no se le ofrece nada mas, voy a retirarme!

-esta bien, Srita Kyoto, nos vemos el lunes, que tenga un buen fin de semana.

-igualmente señor, con su permiso.

después de tenerla por 19 años para ellos solos, volvían a aparecer; al principio se conformaban con una fotografía cada año, después se fueron haciendo mas exigentes, hacia dos años exactamente comenzaron a pedir encuentros, afortunadamente entre su esposa y el habían logrado darles excusa tras excusa para evitar esos encuentros.

Él todavía no perdía la esperanza, los jóvenes de este tiempo se mostraban reacios al matrimonio, si tan solo pudiera convencer a ese joven a darle una prorroga de 5 años mas, o en el mejor de los casos convencerlo de cobrar la apuesta de otra manera, estaba dispuesto a otorgar la mitad de su fortuna a los Li, que en esos momentos doblaba el valor inicial de la oferta hecha por Patrick hacía poco mas de 20 años.

En el escritorio se encontraba el sobre lacrado remitido por Li, aun no había reunido el valor necesario para abrirlo, y al parecer le llevaría el resto de la noche reunirlo.

Sentado en su sillón de piel se hacia la misma pregunta que venia haciéndose desde 5 años atrás, cuando su hija comenzó a convertirse en una hermosa adolescente, cuando los hijos varones de sus socios comenzaron a pedirle autorización para visitar a sakura, autorización que fue denegada sin ninguna explicación, y es que la verdad prefería que sakura no se viera envuelta por un sentimiento del cual tuviera que privarla años después; ahora, a sus 19 años sakura era toda una mujer, era muy lógico que mas de un hombre se fijara en ella, y lo peor del caso fue ese deseo de seguir sus estudios, su hija no era solo bella, sino también era muy inteligente, al principio y previendo lo que sucedería se negó rotundamente a permitirle estudiar la universidad, pero como era el ultimo de sus deseos el cual él pudiera cumplir, lo permitió, no sin antes ponerle un custodio que ahuyentaría a cualquier chico que se le acercara, fue muy difícil para el explicarle que posiblemente al cumplir sus 20 años tuviese que dejar la escuela, lo imaginó, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil, y la pregunta mas difícil a contestar fue¿Por qué?

En su escritorio, no solo se encontraba el sobre enviado por Li, sino también el informe semanal de Karl, en el cual figuraba un Jaguar de color azul que prácticamente se estacionaba detrás de él todos los días, y no es que le importara mucho que auto se acercara al coche que llevaba y traía todos los días a su tesoro, el problema era el conductor.

cuando leyó la descripción del joven no le dio mucho en que pensar, no más que cuando abrió el sobre adjunto en el cual apareció una fotografía, del cual sería la viva imagen de Patrick Li, solo que este era muy joven para ser Patrick, sin duda era el tan temido yerno.

Dicen que las desgracias vienen de tres en tres, talvez solo le faltaba recibir un sobre en el cual viniera la carta de Sakura comunicándole cuanto le odiaba. No eso sería demasiado, prefería recibir su sentencia de muerte firmado por el mismísimo diablo antes que el desprecio de su hija.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Acostada en su cama, y fijando la vista en el techo había pensado en muchas incontadas ocasiones los sucesos ocurridos esa tarde, hacia unos días había conocido a tres personas, bueno mejor dicho a tres hombres, era raro, pero la emocionaba haber cruzado palabra con alguien del sexo opuesto, ese dia por la tarde tanto Jordan como los hermanos Tsukishiro se habían acercado nuevamente a ella, los tres eran personas completamente diferente, pero eso si, todos muy agradables.

Jordan como el perfecto caballero Ingles la había saludado con un beso el dorso de la mano, ya había cruzado algunas palabras con él en lo que llevaba en la escuela, pero precisamente ese dia, su platica se había extendido mas o menos una hora, comenzaron hablando de asuntos triviales, en la platica había salido a relucir que Jordan extrañaba su patria, al ver que sus ojos de un azul zafiro brillaban con la sola mención de su amada Inglaterra ella prácticamente le rogó que le describiera su patria, su platica era amena, poco a poco y al escucharlo se percató de algo que no había llamado su atención antes, "los rasgos masculinos", Jordan tenia la piel muy clara, el cabello muy negro y corto, tenia una nariz pequeña y perfecta y de una mandíbula cuadrada y firme, no le parecía un chico que quitara el aliento pero si era guapo, y mucho, pero lo que realmente le hacia justicia a su belleza era su sonrisa, era una sonrisa tierna que llegaba a sus ojos de color azul. al percatarse de su estricto escrutinio se la quedó viendo y le regalo esa bonita sonrisa una vez más.

-te he de estar aburriendo con mi monólogo. Le dijo

Ella se había limitado a negar rotundamente esa suposición y le dijo –no, claro que no, me gusta conversar contigo Jordan y escucharte hablar de esa manera de tu tierra me gusta mucho.

-de verdad sakura, en ese caso, tendremos que platicar mas seguido, me gustaría que me permitieras acercarme a ti. Eres una chica muy dulce y me encantaría ser tu amigo.

-claro que si, a mi también me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga, le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre las de él, Jordan le dio un apretón y se llevo esa mano a su boca, le dio un beso, se regalaron una sonrisa mutua y así sellaron una amistad que en el futuro incierto de sakura, le serviría de gran apoyo.

Los hermanos Tsukishiro eran otra cosa, Yue era el perfecto Casanova, se había buscado mas de un problema con los profesores de la Universidad por su largo cabello, de un color un poco raro, su cabello era de un gris muy muy claro, que casi era blanco, y tenia unos ojos grises mas asombrosos todavía, de hecho cualquier persona que no tuviera ojos negros o verdes se le hacia extraña, bueno esos eran los rasgos entre todos lo habitantes de Kinomoto, y por consiguiente lo mas parecido a lo normal que ella conocía.

Su tercer encuentro con esos personajes había sido muy gracioso, mientras uno de los Tsukishiro (yue) era un perfecto adulador, su hermano Yukito el cual era su viva imagen muy lógica al ser gemelos idénticos, era al mismo tiempo muy diferente, con el cabello muy corto del mismo color que el de Yue y los mismo ojos parecía un joven muy gentil, con el no había conversado mucho, pues como el mismo yue dijo era muy tímido, pero al igual que con Jordan sintió que con Yukito podría llegar a tener una amistad muy sincera.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿que pasa querido? preguntó una muy somnolienta Nadeshiko a su esposo el cual llegaba de su casa a una hora poco común, y es que la expresión en el rostro de su esposo era alarmante.

Con la mano en el interruptor de la lámpara en la mesita de noche espero una respuesta, lo único que consiguió fueron dos sobres sobre la cama.

Alrededor de 15 minutos después de haber leído uno de los informes que Karl entregaba a su esposo semanalmente, se quedó con la mirada fija en el rostro de su esposo esperando una respuesta, este le señaló el otro sobre y dijo:

-todavía te falta lo peor.

Sin detenerse a leer quien lo había enviado sacó del interior una hoja un poco gruesa y texturizada, de un color verde muy tenue.

lo primero que llamó su atención fue que era una hoja membretada con la insignia de los Li. El texto la dejo muy alarmada.

_Mis muy estimados Sr. y Sra. kinomoto _

_Mediante la presente me dirijo a ustedes para hacerles una extensa y cordial invitación a una cena de "negocios". _

_los espero en el Restaurant "Le Noire" en el centro de Tokio, El próximo dia Domingo del presente mes y año, a las 20:30 hrs. _

_No creo que sea necesario esclarecer a que tipo de negocios me refiero. Así como tampoco me es necesario notificarles que su presencia es imprescindible. _

_Mis respetos_

_Syaoran Li _

-¿es su hijo cierto? el mismo de la fotografía.

-así es- una vez mas la culpa lo llenaba de una furia y un odio hacia si mismo incontenible¿en que estaba pensando cuando aceptó el desafío? era algo inútil seguir lamentándose por lo que había hecho cuando tenia a Syaoran Li encima, lo primero que tendría que hacer era centralizarse en el problema mas inmediato, como bien decía la nota, no era una invitación de cortesía, había algo muy escabroso en la nota de Li, que dejaba entrever que se encontraba molesto por algo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-vamos Xiao, venimos a divertirnos ¿no?

El lugar era muy bullicioso, y se encontraba muy concurrido, mucha gente se encontraba bailando, los meceros iban y venían, pero para él, era como si no existieran, ese dia había decidido buscar a Sakura Kinomoto, como un adolescente había repetido en voz alta la mejor manera de hablarle, a medio dia había salido del aula donde recibía su cátedra de Economía, por ser un estudiante de Maestría el edificio donde recibía sus clases se encontraba separado de los estudiantes de Licenciatura, tuvo que recorrer toda el área buscando con la mirada a la chica, cuando estaba por darse por vencido, divisó la figura del guardaespaldas de su prometida muy próximo a la cafetería de la facultad.

Con una toma de aire y dándose ánimos mentalmente se acercó, lo que vio, le quitó el aliento. Sentados en una mesa, se encontraban SU sakura, y un tipo que reconoció inmediatamente gracias a las fotografías que Wein le había mostrado: Jordan Wakefield.

Conteniéndose hasta lo indecible para no lanzarse encima de ese desgraciado, respiró profundamente y se acercó lentamente, al parecer, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ellos, se encontraban…. bueno Wakefield se encontraba inmerso en un monólogo sobre el clima de Inglaterra, permaneció uno o dos minutos de pie muy cerca de su mesa, y si sakura no hubiese estado entretenida observando minuciosamente los rasgos de Wakefield y hubiese levantado la vista por lo menos un poco lo habría visto.

no queriendo representar mas el papel de tonto, se sentó en la mesa mas próxima, desde ahí tenia una vista perfecta del rostro de sakura, en ese momento se percató de sus manos en la mesa, una sobre la otra, pero lo que lo llenó de una rabia incontenible fue que ese maldito se llevaba su mano a la boca y la besaba, y lo peor de todo era que la muy zorra le regalaba una sonrisa cándida, esas sonrisas que solo eran de él.

Como pudo se levantó de la mesa, y se marchó lo mas dignamente posible, en cuanto llegó a su casa, escribió la invitación para kinomoto dejando entrever que no pensaba condonar de ninguna manera las condiciones iniciales del contrato, y que pensaba exigir más, mucho más.

mas tarde, Eriol prácticamente lo había arrastrado a ese antro, con la excusa de ser lo mas novedoso de Tokio, si era así, a él prácticamente no le importó, en lo único que se concentró fue en pedirle al mesero mas próximo lo mas fuerte que tuviera.

En ese momento y con casi la mitad de la botella de Tequila en el cuerpo comenzaba a ver borroso, sus sentidos estaban casi dormidos, la música casi ni se oía, y habían dos Eriols delante suyo, con cuatro sakuras, no, intentó enfocar mas la vista y ahora era solo Eriol y un par de castañas muy guapas.

-vamos primo venimos a divertirnos! mira lo que me encontré por ahí.

Esbozando una sonrisa cínica, y abriendo ambos brazos les indicó a las castañas que se sentarán a su lado.

-gracias primito¿pero que hay de ti?

-de hecho una de ellas era para mi- le dijo –pero no te preocupes, solo por hoy te perdono- y así se fue, a buscar una chica más.

-Eriol… – le gritó desde su asiento, donde las dos castañas comenzaban a acariciarle el cuello y el pecho –Que sea rubia…

El sol le daba en la cara, lo cual no sería así si las cortinas de la ventana estuviesen cerradas, intentó ponerse boca abajo para cubrir su cara y dormir un poco más, pero un cuerpo tendido a su lado derecho se lo impidió.

-¿sakura?- la mujer estaba despierta y lo miraba fijamente.

-no, soy Salma, pero me has dicho sakura tantas veces anoche que me lo voy a creer le dijo

-¿anoche?- que demonios había pasado anoche, él solamente recordaba haber pedido algo fuerte a un mesero y beberse casi la mitad del famoso tequila y después…. nada… no se acordaba de nada, estaba tan borracho que estaba seguro que la resaca del dia siguiente sería terrible, pero tampoco, no le dolía la cabeza, y la luz del sol le lastimaba lo normal… ¿entonces que había pasado?

-disculpa pero es que no me acuerdo de nada- en ese momento intentó bajarse de la cama pero otro cuerpo se encontraba durmiendo, otra mujer, otra castaña.

-no te preocupes, mi amiga y yo tuvimos que remediar tu borrachera con una pastillita, por eso no te acuerdas, pero créeme, estuviste fantástico.

La confusión era tal que, no podía acertar ningún pensamiento¿como había llegado a la cama con dos mujeres tener sexo con ellas y no acordarse de nada?, corrección: con tres mujeres, porque en ese momento una rubia salía del baño completamente vestida, se acercaba directamente a la cama le rozaba los labios y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-gracias- le dijo, le entregó una tarjetita –llámame, o dile a tu amigo que lo haga, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba apunto de salir cuando volteó y le dijo:

-por cierto mi nombre es Ashura, no sakura!!

Como pudo se levantó de la cama, no Quería que la mujer que aun dormía le dijera que a ella también la había llamado sakura, esa maldita mujer se le había metido en la sangre, ahora por su culpa había batido su propio record de acostarse con un par de mujeres a la vez¿tres? dios mío pensó ¿y si hay alguna otra en la sala? eso no podía estar pasándole a él, no lo del sexo con tres mujeres, puede que haya sido fantástico como lo había dicho una de ellas, el problema era que sus niveles de inconciencia eran tales que no se acordaba siquiera de haberse protegido, cuando el era tan cuidadoso en ese tema, encendió la regadera con el agua mas caliente que pudo soportar se baño, y después la cambió a una mas fría, tardó poco mas de 30 minutos en el baño que cuando salió no había nadie en la habitación.

Sus temores quedaron un poco aliviados cuando vio varios preservativos usados tirados al pie de la cama, se vistió y se deshizo de toda prueba incriminatoria y salió de su habitación,

-¿buena noche? esa era la voz de Eriol, que provenía de la barra del desayunador, ni siquiera el baño pudo quitarle el aturdimiento, lo miró y se percató que el rostro de Eriol no se veía muy amigable.

Entró en la cocina, -buenos días- dijo y se sirvió un poco de café, se sentó frente a Eriol en la barra y se dio cuenta que su primo esperaba una respuesta.

-y bien Li ¿que explicación tienes que darme?- preguntó haciéndose de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas al ver el rostro tan confundido de su primo, y es que le haría pagar por haberlo privado de la compañía femenina tan impunemente.

-yo.. no recuerdo casi nada!

-¿casi nada? oh dios mío, y yo que creía que atesorarías la experiencia para el resto de tu miserable vida.

-Eriol no juegues, sabes que ese tipo de experiencias no hacen mella en mí, pero es que no recuerdo nada, solo sé que pedí una botella de algo muy fuerte y me emborraché, tengo una laguna de ahí hasta hoy que me desperté. . .

-con tres mujeres en la cama ¿no?

-mira no sé porque estas así, yo ni me acuerdo que pasó.

-¿quieres que te lo cuente?

-si por favor!

- estabas ahogándote de borracho tu solo, yo como siempre emprendí mi búsqueda, me encontré con un par de preciosuras como te gustan, mal fue mi sorpresa cuando decidiste quedarte con las dos, busque a otra chica y cuando regresé estabas mas lúcido que cuando acabas de levantarte, no le tomé mucha importancia, pero por tu amnesia de hoy puedo deducir que te pusieron algo en la bebida para bajarte la borrachera. . .

-¿y después¿Qué pasó después?

-lo de siempre!! Salimos con las chicas de ese antro y tu te empeñaste en traerlas aquí, llegamos, tu te metiste en tu habitación con las castañas y yo me lleve a la rubia a mi habitación, no me preguntes que hiciste después porque en tus asuntos no me meto…. solo sé que esas dos daban unos alaridos que se oían hasta mi habitación, la rubia decidió ir en su ayuda y no regresó en toda la noche!!

-como me dejaste sin compañía femenina toda la noche, me vas a tener que dar una buena explicación, quiero saber que te dio por ponerte de esa manera y sobre todo me vas a explicar tu actitud tan lasciva de anoche!!!

- ¿quieres que te explique en dos palabras?

-si- dijo, previendo la respuesta

-SAKURA KINOMOTO.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno pues esta fue una entrega más, lamento la tardanza pero prometo acoplarme a una entrega cada fin de semana.

Les agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews, me encantaron sus comentarios, los invito también a que si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hagan saber y si no cambia mucho mi idea central, con mucho gusto la incluiré, también quiero agradecer a nuestra Autora Chocolate con Menta o Chocochan como algunos la conocemos, pues gracias a sus tips pude por fin publicar.

con respecto a los demás personajes aparecerán en el próximo capítulo, Touya por supuesto también figura en mi fic, solo que con un rol diferente al de hermano celoso, celoso sigue siendo; espero que no se espanten con las cosas que anda haciendo nuestro protagonista, porque vienen situaciones mucho mas intensas. . .


	3. TE CONOZCO?

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, los reviews, y le pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, sin mas les dejo el capitulo 3

Por cierto lo olvidaba.. . . .

Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, asi que CLAMP no me demanden, además que este es un universo alterno, cualquier parecido con la serie original, es mera coincidencia.

Capitulo TRES

una vez mas, se sentía atrapado, desde que recibió la invitación de Li supo que las cosas empeorarían, Syaoran Li como buen hijo de Patrick había heredado cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, hasta el tono de voz era casi el mismo, lo único que no pudo reconocer como rasgo de Patrick fue la actitud, su antiguo amigo siempre fue un libertino, lo cual le procuraba un carácter muy cordial, siempre lo recordaba como un adulador de lo peor, él siempre tenia que estar alerta, por si a patrick se le ocurría hacer un intento mas por conquistar a su novia.

Syaoran Li era alguien muy diferente, desde que Nadeshiko y él entraron en el restaurant se dieron cuenta que estaba reservado solo para ellos, y aunque Li se había comportado muy respetuosamente con su esposa, a el solo le había dedicado apretón de manos muy cortes al saludarlo, y en cuanto la cena fue transcurriendo, pudo notar que el joven siempre tenia el ceño fruncido y cada vez que le lanzaba una mirada, se sentía atravesado por ella.

en ese momento comenzó a albergar una esperanza, a su parecer el joven no estaba conforme con el matrimonio, eso era lo único que podía explicar las miradas llenas de resentimiento que recibía de su parte, pues para bien o para mal, el había contribuido en atarlo a un matrimonio del cual no podía estar contento.

Así paso la mayoría de la velada, tocaban temas muy triviales, pero nunca se cernían a lo que los había reunido esa noche, Nadeshiko había intentado de muchas formas aliviar la tensión que se palpaba en el aire.

Por fin Li había decidido sacar el tema a relucir, primero preguntó por el interés de Sakura de estudiar una carrera universitaria, quiso saber si esa era una decisión de Sakura o si sus padres habían influido en ella, al advertir que la idea no lo satisfacía mucho le aclararon que sakura era muy conciente que de momento no podría terminar la carrera, y que tampoco le habían hablado del porque.

Después el mencionó que se había enterado que Sakura tenia mas de un pretendiente, también mintió diciéndoles que el no tenia ningún inconveniente si su prometida tenia alguna relación antes que se casara con el, pero les advirtió que lo mejor para Sakura era que no se involucrara en ningún tipo de Relación amorosa que no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Lo que terminó con las esperanzas de Kinomoto fue que les comunicó que tenia intención de acercarse a sakura para comenzar a tratarla, desde ese momento el figuraría entre los conocidos de la familia, y visitaría Kinomoto con mucha frecuencia, de una manera mucho mas amable le sugirió a Nadeshiko que alentara a su hija a pensar en el matrimonio, y sobre todo que hablara a su favor.

Con esto ultimo selló su "amable" petición con un ultimátum, "si al finalizar los siguientes seis meses sakura seguía en la completa ignorancia de su compromiso con Li, sería él quien le diría a Sakura que estaban comprometidos, y amenazó también con explicarle con todo lujo de detalles como había sido concebido su compromiso".

Li lo había atrapado, ahora el no podía negarle absolutamente nada, habían acordado la mejor forma de hablarle a sakura del compromiso, Li había sugerido que le explicaran a sakura que lo habían pactado después de conocerse, cuando él le había dicho que era lo mejor, Li había replicado que no lo hacia por Kinomoto, sino por Sakura, pero igualmente advirtió que si las cosas no se hacían como el había dispuesto no tendría esa consideración para con su hija.

a pesar de que había terminado la platica con esa advertencia su esposa si pudo ver que a el realmente le interesaba el bienestar de su hija, al parecer Nadeshiko había quedado mas tranquila de lo que había estado en los últimos 20 años cuando se enteró del acuerdo; según ella, Su intuición femenina le decía que Syaoran Li era un buen hombre, y que ese deseo de tratar primero a Sakura hablaba muy bien de él.

De esa manera había perdido la lealtad de su esposa, La misma mujer que le había repetido en miles de ocasiones que haría lo que fuera, y que lucharía porque su pequeña no fuera a parar a las manos de Li, ahora se había puesto de su lado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Te lo digo enserio Tomoyo, tengo un mal presentimiento, anoche papá y mamá salieron. . .

- y eso que tiene que ver Sakura, tus papás salen de ves en cuando a cenar, porque tienes que preocuparte por algo como eso.

- no eso Tomoyo, es que ayer tenían una cara de preocupación que no podían disimular, y cuando regresaron mamá regresó radiante, y papá. . . con un humor de perros! que jamás le había visto, después se encerró en la biblioteca dando un portazo, y lo peor de todo es que tengo esta terrible sensación. . .

-vamos Sak, solo son alucinaciones tuyas. . .

-¿tu crees?

-claro que si- dijo esbozando una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, muy características de Tomoyo su prima y mejor amiga.

Tomoyo y ella se habían criado juntas, habían tenido los mismos profesores particulares, y habían crecido aisladas del resto del mundo toda su niñez, la única diferencia radicaba en las razones de los padres de mantenerlas aisladas, a Tomoyo y a su hermano su madre los había sobreprotegido desde niños, debido al repentino fallecimiento del padre y por miedo a perder a uno mas de ellos, había optado una actitud exageradamente sobre protectora, imitando al de los padres de Sakura.

Solo que tomoyo había probado la libertad desde los trece años, aunque físicamente eran muy diferentes, sus carácteres eran muy similares. Tomoyo estudiaba Psicología, mientras que Touya su hermano, gobernado por la tradición familiar había optado por la administración y la economía.

-oye sak, porque no me acompañas a ver a Touya, quiero darle una sorpresa. . .

-pero si sabes que Touya te tiene prohibido pasearte por la facultad. . .

- Si claro, pero acaso olvidas que desde que regresó de Europa las cosas ya no son iguales, es su castigo por dejarme a mamá para mi sola, hasta es raro que ella no esté aquí detrás mío, ya sabes como es!!

-si claro- dijo rotando los ojos, y es que su Tía sonomi, era la viva reencarnación de una madre muy entregada, eso si, multiplicada por cien, aunque a estas alturas no era necesaria su presencia, gracias al despliegue de seguridad que había volcado sobre su hija, a tomoyo no la acompañaba un guardaespaldas, sino toda una escolta de mujeres dedicadas única y exclusivamente a cuidar de ella, en esos momento, y solo en esos momentos, agradecía tener UN custodio tan discreto como Karl.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todo iba a pedir de boca, después del "Enfrentamiento" con kinomoto se sentía mucho mas tranquilo, ahora las cosas tendrían que fluir por si solas, ahora solamente tenia dos cosas en mente, una era pensar en la mejor manera de acercarse a su prometida.

La otra deshacerse de wakefield, Wein le había advertido que a menos que el inglés tuviese una beca, seria muy difícil sacarlo de la escuela, y así era, Jordan Wakefield no era un simple joven becado, si no que desde que el radicaba en el Japón, su padre hacia grandes aportaciones a los proyectos de investigación de la universidad.

En ese caso, y como Eriol le había convencido de jugar limpio, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, lo único que le quedaba era lanzar sobre Sakura un despliegue de encanto, en ese momento detestaba el tener una bonita cara, pues esa misma nunca le había permitido usar su encanto para seducir a alguna mujer, Todas y cada una de ellas, habían caído muertas a sus pies con tan solo dirigirles una mirada indiferente.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer caer a sus pies a una niña mimada e inocente, una niña que posiblemente ni se imaginaba los placeres de los cuales él la haría victima, y de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, tan solo imaginarla gritando su nombre entre holeadas de placer, le excitaba de una manera, como ninguna mujer lo había podido excitar por muy experta y complaciente que fuera.

Pero lo que realmente odiaba, no era tener la certeza de necesitar ayuda, de solo pensar quien se ofrecería en cuanto el diera señales de necesitar asistencia eso era lo que el odiaba, la cara de complacencia de su querido primo, si ya hasta podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Eriol cuando se lo pidiera, sabia que el no le daría tregua alguna, y se haría el desentendido hasta que el pronunciara silaba por silaba su petición. Atrapado en sus cavilaciones apenas pudo percibir el silbido del aludido.

- mira las muñequitas que se asoman por allá. . . no te parecen preciosas XiaoLan!!!

lo mejor no era hacerle caso a Eriol, para el cualquier mujer era una muñequita, cualquiera era preciosa, no como él, para él solo existía una mujer en el mundo, una y solo una, siempre había existido una mujer, las demás solo representaban un par de muslos donde satisfacer una de sus necesidades físicas, mitigar su sentimiento de anhelo, las demás eran solo un triste sustituto, sabia que se encontraba muy susceptible a la desilusión, pero era algo contra lo que secretamente había luchado toda su vida, batalla que ya había perdido en infinidad de ocasiones, siempre había ganado ella, o por lo menos los sentimientos que tan solo su imagen despertaba en él¿amor? le sonaba muy insignificante, era: Pasión, Deseo, posesión, pertenencia, todos los sentimientos poco dignos que se escondían detrás de su ansia de sentir todos esos sentimientos remunerados de igual manera y con la misma intensidad.

-¡Sak!- escuchó que una voz ronca gritaba, acompañada de una risa cantarina, fue esa risa la que llamó su atención, pero antes de voltear el entrometido de Eriol hizo su comentario.

-¿acaso no es esa TU prometida?- oyó que preguntaba, recalcando el "TU" la visión lo llenó de Celos, esa era la mismísima Sakura, colgada del cuello de Daudoyi, su nuevo compañero de clases, el aludido daba vueltas con sakura en sus brazos, y ella pasó de la risa a la súplica al ver el alboroto que armaban, "Bájame Touya, por favor" la escuchó decir, se le veía muy feliz, apenas notó que Daudoyi daba un trato igualmente afectuoso a la otra chica que acompañaba a sakura.

-este es el momento perfecto, porque no nos acercamos y le pedimos a Daudoyi que nos las presente? dijo Eriol, ya dispuesto a lanzarse sobre la chica de largos cabellos negros, sabia que no se le podía acercar a sakura a mas de diez metros, así que vería que podía conseguir con su compañera, la cual le parecía casi tan apetecible como kinomoto.

La aludida pareció darse cuenta que era objeto de muchas miradas, porque prontamente se refugió en los brazos de kinomoto, para variar en ese momento Syaoran fue victima de otro mal sentimiento "La envidia", en ese momento daría lo que fuera, porque sakura avanzara los pocos metros que lo separaban y se refugiara en sus brazos, los mismos que la esperaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

De repente y como si ese deseo de su parte le hubiera valido para que ella notase su presencia, sus miradas se cruzaron, y como si midieran sus fuerzas, la sostuvieron, hasta que varios cuerpos se interpusieron en la línea de fuego interrumpiendo así el contacto.

Esos cuerpos eran una gran tropa de hombres al parecer dispuestos a ser presentados, con un fuerte suspiro Eriol dijo:

-tendremos que esperar, porque si nos presentamos ahora, posiblemente olviden nuestros nombres, o lo que es peor nos confundan.

-si es lo mejor- fue lo único que dijo, y es que aun no salía de su estupor, por lo menos lo había notado.

ºººººº º ºººº

Hacerle una visita a su primo Touya, que más que eso era casi como su hermano mayor, no era una buena idea, siempre había sido muy tímida, y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Ahora tenia encima a un grupo de hombres, haciéndole una serie de preguntas, y dándole información acerca de ellos, información que ella no había solicitado, Tomoyo se encontraba en su ambiente pues saludaba a casi todos y les dirigía una sonrisa, recibía besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo, y al parecer se sentía muy bien.

En cambio ella, se limitó a estrechar manos, y cuando algunos de ellos dieron indicios de darle el mismo trato que a Tomoyo, se escondió aun mas en los brazos de touya, había permanecido ahí desde el momento en que sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas, no quiso voltear, pero la curiosidad gano la batalla, se refugió en los brazos de su primo y buscó con la mirada al dueño de esos ojos, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

Se trataba de un hombre,. . . Guapo. . . no, extraordinariamente guapo, con el cabello castaño corto y alborotado, unos ojos grandes del color de la miel, ribeteados por unas largas pestañas negras, el mentón firme, su piel era de un bronceado perfecto, se quedó mirándolo por mas o menos un par de minutos, sin darse cuenta que el también la miraba, cuando se percató de eso, estuvo a punto de retirar su mirada, pero antes de eso, el grupo se cerró sobre ellos cortando la conexión.

- ella es mi novia Sakura Kinomoto- escuchó a Touya decir, era algo raro, como se le había ocurrido decir eso, la respuesta llegó un momento después:

-así es que ni se les ocurra acercársele o intentar permitirse una de sus "confiancitas" con ella porque se las verán conmigo- dijo con el seño fruncido¡ahora entendía! lo había dicho al darse cuenta que aún se le hacia difícil verse envuelta por tanta gente.

-Touya, porque siempre nos arruinas los planes- preguntó una Tomoyo muy contrariada, en el momento en que el grupo se dispersó. –yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tus celos de hermano, pero acabas de arruinar cualquier posibilidad para sakura con lo que acabas decir.

-solo lo hago por su bien- contestó –a diferencia de ti, sakura no esta acostumbrada a las libertades que se toman mis compañeros, y no quiero que la asusten, es por eso que lo dije. La conversación quedó truncada en el momento que dos personas mas se acercaron a ellos.

El que encabezaba era un joven de cabellos negros, y ojos azules, usaba gafas y tenia la piel muy blanca, el que se encontraba detrás de él, era la misma persona que ya había visto antes, el chico de ojos ambarinos.

-daudoyi!! Nos acabamos de enterar que tu novia y tu hermana están de visita, y la curiosidad pudo con nosotros.

-si claro- contesto Touya haciendo una fuerte exhalación.

- Mi hermana Tomoyo- dijo señalando a la aludida y. . . Sakura Kinomoto mi. . .

-prima- contestó Tomoyo adelantándose a Touya -solo que tienen que guardarnos el secreto, es para proteger a la pequeña Sakura de todos esos Machos Reproductores que andan por ahí.

-como por arte de magia, la actitud un poco reservada de los dos jóvenes se disolvió y ambos esbozaron amplias sonrisas.

- Yo soy Eriol Hirawizawa- dijo tomando la mano extendida de tomoyo y llevándosela a los labios. Hubo cuatro expresiones diferentes:

Tomoyo quedó encantada

Sakura reconoció el gesto como propio de un caballero Europeo, y sus rasgos terminaron de convencerla.

Touya, frunció el ceño, al no gustarle nada la mirada que Tomoyo le lanzo a Hirawizawa, y también lo colocó en el grupo de hombres de los cuales tenia que mantener lejos de su hermana y prima.

Syaoran solamente enrolo los ojos y lanzó una plegaria al cielo, Eriol, siempre Eriol.

-Y el es mi primo Syaoran Li

las tres personas delante de él parecieron acordarse de su presencia y le dirigieron un asentimiento con la cabeza. Seguido de un comentario jocoso de Touya:

-bueno, No tengo nada contra ti Hirawizawa, pero tendré que colocarte en el grupo de "Machos reproductores" al contrario de Li, pero de todas formas como ya saben la verdad¡Les sugiero que no se acerquen mucho a mis hermanas!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La tarde anterior había resultado muy productiva.

Primero, por fin Sakura había notado su existencia; segundo, después de haber pasado un buen susto al creer que era la novia de Daudoyi, se enteró que solo era su prima, y solo estaba protegiéndola; Tercero y no menos importante, después de la platica que sostuvieron con los Daudoyi y ella, al despedirse le había dirigido una de esas sonrisas que tanto había codiciado.

Pero no era suficiente, estaba seguro que con sakura kinomoto nunca sería suficiente, mientras más obtenía de ella, más quería, Quería ser dueño de su cuerpo, de su alma, de todos sus pensamientos, se sentía como un estúpido pero era algo irremediable, Ya que ella estaba metida hasta en sus huesos ¿porque él no podía obtener lo mismo?

¡Maldición! si hasta ya soñaba con lo que sería su vida juntos, con besarla hasta tener sus labios hinchados por sus besos, ver sus ojos oscuros y soñadores por la pasión cuando ella alzara la vista hacia él mientras la tomaba.

- Que patético te escuchas Syaoran Li- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras se veía al espejo del baño, regalándose una mirada de desprecio por si mismo, no podía permitir que una niña lo poseyera de esa manera, era una mujer como cualquiera, el problema era que la había idealizado como a una diosa, y estaba estúpidamente enamorado de la imagen que el se había impuesto de Sakura Kinomoto, no de la mujer que en verdad era.

Lo único que podía hacer para recuperar su alma y sobretodo su autocontrol, era deshacerse de esa imagen infundada pero para eso debía tratarla primero, conocer a la muchachita caprichosa y mimada que seguramente era, y después hacerla victima de los sentimientos que lo habían esclavizado los últimos años, la haría enloquecer por él y perder el control de sus emociones, luego de ese momento él sería quien llevara las riendas de su relación.

Por lo pronto tendría que empezar a trazar sus planes, el dia de hoy por fin pondría los pies en Kinomoto, a partir de ese dia, por fin podría envolver a Sakura en su red.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Ahora que le estaba pasando? después de "su visita" a Touya su cuerpo esta funcionando en Piloto Automático, su mente estaba realmente perdida, no dejaba de pensar en el hombre que conoció la tarde anterior, con esa belleza desbordante, primitiva, Salvaje.

Al principio le inspiró temor, lo supo por el modo en que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, de no estar abrazada de touya no hubiera podido detenerse en pie, y él prácticamente se había limitado a observarla fijamente, se había quedado callado mientras Touya, Eriol y tomoyo llevaban la plática, en ese momento sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, desde luego que no era muy cómodo ser victima de un escrutinio de ese tipo, y si a eso le sumaba que el victimario tuviera una mirada tan penetrante, la molestia se multiplicaba por mil.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones casi pegó un brinco en cuanto escuchó que abrían a la puerta de su habitación, con la mano en el pecho intentando calmarse, vio que su madre se deslizaba por la puerta silenciosamente.

- ¡pero si ya estas despierta cariño!- dijo mientras se disponía a abrir las cortinas de la habitación, no le extrañaba la sorpresa de su madre, pues diariamente tenia que recurrir a mas de un truco para despertarla.

- hace mucho que estoy despierta- dijo, lo cual era completamente cierto pues no bastó con tener a Li en sus pensamientos, toda la noche soñó con el, la situación siempre se presentó un poco tensa, aunque ya había tenido ese sueño antes, Syaoran vino a ponerle rostro a su captor.

- Ya le ordene a Karl que te traiga en cuanto acaben las clases, un antiguo conocido de tu padre va ha hacer negocios con él y ha enviado a su hijo como representante, ofreceremos una cena para darle la bienvenida, debes estar aquí temprano para que te arregles, quiero que hoy luzcas muy bella.

- ¿Me van a vender o algo así?- replicó, solamente le estaba jugando una broma, quería que sonriera un poco, pues su humor había cambiado repentinamente, desgraciadamente ella no lo tomó así.

- No, no vamos a venderte!- "_Tu padre ya lo hizo__"_ pensó, -pero si quiero voy a venderte al mejor postor, Ya debes ir pensando en casarte Sakura, en tu posición las cosas se manejan así, los lazos de sangre son los que unen los grandes imperios, y si tu padre lo decide así, así será ¿entendido?

Al parecer notó el seño fruncido de su hija, y vio la confusión en sus ojos porque intentó suavizar su tono: -discúlpame Amor mío, solo estoy un poco tensa!

-no te preocupes mamá, solo estaba bromeando, no creí que pensabas de esa manera, estaré aquí en cuanto terminen las clases- dijo abandonando la cama y metiéndose al baño.

Algo no estaba bien, era algo que se empezaba a palpar en el aire, Tomoyo la había llamado paranoica, pero su madre nunca la había tratado de esa manera, algo estaba pasando y para variar, una vez mas le estaban ocultando que era.

Las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante, toda su vida había intentado ser una buena hija, nunca había cuestionando las desiciones de sus padres, y ¿a que la había llevado? no sabia ni siquiera entablar una conversación con un grupo de personas, solamente podía quedarse a la expectativa, escuchando, todo el mundo tenia algo que contar, todas sus compañeras y compañeros contaban sus anécdotas, vacaciones, aventuras¿y ella que? maldición si ni siquiera tenia un pretendiente.

De ahora en adelante ella iba a tomar las riendas de su vida, no importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, si hasta ya estaban pensando en venderla, entonces iba a empezar a vivir y al diablo lo que el mundo dijera.

Con esa determinación en la cabeza, cambio el traje que su madre había colocado en la cama¡caray, si hasta la ropa le elegían! Vio con desprecio el traje sastre de color verde, y decidió que lo primero que haría sería cambiar los colores, buscando en su armario encontró el conjunto que Tomoyo le había regalado un par de meses antes por su cumpleaños. y que tontamente no había querido usar, porque papá creyó que era indecente.

¿Tomoyo porque usas ropa tan corta? preguntó, se sentía demasiado descubierta con la minifalda rosa, y la blusa de color negra, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, pero era un buen comienzo, por primera vez se sintió realmente atractiva.

El maquillaje nunca fue necesario para ella y no queriendo exagerar solo colocó un poco de sombras en sus ojos de un color rosa muy tenue, brillo labial, se cepilló el cabello y así salió de su habitación, a la cual pronto le haría un cambio.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tráfico estaba a todo lo que daba y más, hace varios minutos deberían estar en la escuela, pero como siempre, Gracias al madrugador de Eriol, se les había hecho tarde por enésima vez.

- Maldición Li, que podría pasarnos por faltar un dia a clases?

-¿honestamente?

- si

-a mi, nada. Tú no vas muy bien que digamos.

-Claro. Nada, tan solo perder una vez más la oportunidad de acercarte a tu Sakura.

¿Ahora si le vas a hablar?- le pregunto su primo -porque ayer te viste muy mal parado, ni siquiera le hablaste, de haber sido otra ya la tendrías en tu cama verdad "Pillo".

-¿Eriol? dijo en tono de advertencia.

-OK, voy a mantener mi bocota cerrada. .

Y efectivamente fue lo último que dijo, hasta que su cuerpo salió despedido hacia el frente, y salvándose de estrellarse contra el parabrisas gracias al cinturón de seguridad en cuanto Syaoran metía el freno del automóvil hasta el fondo.

-pero que diablos- fue lo único que escucho de boca de su primo, -tenia que ser vieja- añadió al percatarse que el automóvil contra el cual estuvieron a punto de colisionar a no ser por la pericia de su primo al volante, era conducido por una mujer.

-mira primo ese par de piernas que esta descendiendo de ese coche- no le dio tiempo de replicarle que "para él casi todas las piernas son iguales" porque Eriol se dirigía al BMW. No sin antes pedirle que se quedara en el auto, que el solucionaría todo, aunque sabia que lo único que lo había hecho bajar del coche eran ese par de piernas.

-cuando el también vio el objeto de su interés, se quedó con la boca seca, pues efectivamente la mujer que se había bajando del coche, tenia un par de piernas muy. . . "Antojables". . . Eriol ya iba a medio camino, cuando se paró en seco dio vuelta sobre sus talones, y regresó como de rayo a su lado.

-no me mates Syaoran por favor, yo no tenia intención! te lo juro de haber sabido! ten piedad de mi! por favor primo!

-¿pero que demonios. . . no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque efectivamente iba a matar a Eriol, claro después de matarla a ella, era Sakura, Su Sakura, Su mujer quien se contoneaba por el lugar con una minifalda, bueno a decir verdad no "se contoneaba" iba en busca del causante de su retraso. Se había soltado el cabello, y si antes era hermosa, ahora, así, era. . . no, no podía repetir la palabra que se había formado en su cerebro, bastaba decir que sus hormonas se dispararon.

-pero si, no había duda, era Sakura, la misma chica que ayer había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca, claro que su atuendo actual era muy diferente al del dia anterior que era muy conservador, este era. . . bueno, era diferente, el punto era que no solo estaba demasiado destapada, si no que conducía un BMW a toda velocidad, que se había pasado un alto y que por poco los mata a los tres. Pero lo que menos se esperó fue que lo que escucho al bajar del auto:

-¿está usted loco? como se le ocurre avanzar antes de que lo indique el semáforo, acaso no aprobó el examen de conducir, casi me mata del susto, es usted un inconciente, maleducado, y. . . y. . . y se me va a hacer tarde por su culpa, tiene suerte de no haber golpeado mi coche, si no. . .

Antes de poder interrumpir su perorata, se dio cuenta que ella posiblemente ni siquiera lo había reconocido, para cuando sus pulmones le pasaron factura debido a la falta de aire por tanta palabrería, ya le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

- podrías calmarte por favor, para empezar, no soy yo el culpable del incidente, fuiste tu quien se pasó el alto¿o no sabias que el amarillo es "precaución" no "vaya mas rápido"?

-no me tutee, ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo, -y a mi me consta que usted fue el imprudente, pero no tengo tiempo de discutir ahora- con un tono mas suave añadió – lo bueno es que nadie salió lastimado- y con eso ultimo dio la vuelta, se introdujo en su coche, y se dirigió a la escuela, dejándolos a ambos con la boca abierta, y con un tráfico detenido por dos autos a punto de colisionar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

las manos aun le temblaban por el susto que se había llevado, mejor dicho por la vergüenza que tubo que pasar, no debió bajarse del coche, pero la tensión que había acumulado en sus hombros desde el momento que bajó de su habitación habían hecho mella en ella.

Y es que nunca había tenido una discusión con sus padres, siempre recurría al camelo cuando quería conseguir algo, nunca había hecho frente a la situación, y no era para menos.

En el momento que entró en la biblioteca de su padre en busca de las llaves del coche que le habían regalado al cumplir los 18 años y cabe mencionar que nunca había conducido se encontró con el rostro rubicundo de su padre.

-¿A donde se supone que vas vestida de esa manera señorita?

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y una tranquilidad que no sentía respondió al instante – ¿a la escuela papi, a donde mas si no?

- sabes perfectamente que ese atuendo no es el adecuado para una jovencita de tu posición sakura, así que te prohíbo terminantemente que te exhibas de esa manera.

-¿sabes? tampoco es una sorpresa que me prohíbas prácticamente todo, esta es la ropa que quiero usar, y no me importa si es o no adecuada a mi posición, ya me harte de que elijas lo que es o no adecuado para mi, solo tengo 19 años papá y no conozco el sentido de la libertad, pero déjame decirte que eso acaba de terminar.

Lo último que escuchó fue a su padre llamarla por su nombre repetidas veces, lo único que hizo que se parara en seco y volteara a verlo fue su advertencia.

-si no subes a cambiarte ahora mismo, no voy a permitir que Karl te lleve a la escuela.

Con una sonrisa en los labios levantó su mano en un puño cerrado a la altura de su hombro, abrió la palma y de su mano se deslizaron las llaves de su auto, moviéndolas como a una campañilla, le deseo un buen dia y salió de su casa con su padre, su madre y el mismísimo Karl pisándole los talones.

En cuanto salió de su casa encendió la radio y en el momento que sonaba Never Again de Kelly Clarkson, subió el volumen del auto estéreo, pisó el acelerador a fondo y se encaminó a la escuela.

Jamás pensó encontrarse frente a frente con el causante de su mala noche, pero en cuanto se bajo del coche y empezó su discurso sobre la responsabilidad no se pudo frenar, y siendo sincera con ella misma le dio muchísima vergüenza aceptar su culpa, así que buscó la salida mas fácil, hacerse la desentendida, y fingir no conocerlo, para intentar mitigar el bochorno que sentía.

Pero eso era agua pasada, si tenía suerte y no volvía acercarse a su área de la facultad no tendría que toparse nuevamente con el. Ese pensamiento no la hizo sentir bien, algo dentro de ella quería volver a verlo, y aunque no sabia que la había llevado a pensar en eso, sinceramente no quería buscar en su mente y saber la causa.


	4. REUNION TEMPESTUOSA

* * *

**Hola a todos, como veran al fin he hecho acto de presencia, Posesion es la primera historia que me propuse publicar pero es la mas atrasada que tengo, siempre me ha parecido mi obra maestra, es a la que mas tiempo le he dedicado, y la que decidi que sera mas larga, pero la suerte nunca está de mi lado, he tenido que reescribir los capitulos en mas ocasiones de las que me gustaria admitir, siempre le sucede algo al archivo, es raro, pero es gracioso!!**

**Ya he divagado demasiado! aqui lo tienen, espero lo disfruten y cumpla con sus espectativas. . . . **

* * *

**Capitulo CUATRO**

- ¿Sakura, estas segura que no debías estar ya en casa?

-¿me estas corriendo acaso?- dijo con una fingida indignación, era muy conciente que se estaba pasando, pero la verdad era que después de haber pasado toda la tarde de compras con Tomoyo, recorriendo tienda tras tienda, estaba exhausta, bueno, no tanto para poder vestirse y arreglarse y hacer su entrada triunfal en su casa como la nueva Sak Kinomoto.

Por enésima vez volvió a comprobar la hora, las 19:30 hrs., lo mas seguro era que los invitados estaban citados a las 20:00 hrs. como era costumbre, bien tenia exactamente una hora para arreglarse y aparecerse por su casa.

-esta bien Tomoyo, tu ganas, solamente me doy un baño y me ayudas a arreglarme.

-Claro que si sak, hoy haremos que te veas radiante, dime ¿que vestido vas a usar?- preguntó con ese extraño brillo que venia apareciendo en los ojos de Tomoyo desde el momento en que le pidió ayuda para cambiar su Look, para ella cortarse el cabello y cambiar su guardarropa no era mas que la manera de desafiar a sus padres, para Tomoyo definitivamente era algo completamente diferente.

Desde que le había contado sus planes, Tomoyo comenzó a tomar una lista mental de todo lo que les haría falta, y se había mostrado muy emocionada de poder ser ella quien le diera el visto bueno a prácticamente todo.

- Creo que el de color verde esta bien- dijo antes de meterse en el baño y tomar una ducha de agua caliente, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, se presentaría con 30 minutos de retraso, saludaría a todos los invitados y si tenia suerte y acudía alguien de su edad, haría lo que no había hecho nunca: flirtear.

- Estas bellísima Sakura- dijo Tomoyo una vez mas, mientras daba los últimos retoques al maquillaje, por primera vez se sentía realmente atractiva, si antes los hombres se volteaban a verla, aun a pesar de su ropa conservadora y la falta de maquillaje, ahora estaba segura que mas de alguno se le acercaría.

Se acercó al espejo en el cual se podía ver de cuerpo completo y lo que vio en el la dejó satisfecha, el vestido era muy sencillo, con un tirante muy delgado se sostenía de un hombro, dejando el otro al desnudo, era de un verde turquesa en el corpiño y cambiaba la tonalidad al azul al llegar al ruedo del vestido, era corto, apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

En el momento en que su padre la viera, la vieja Catriona tendría que reanimarlo con sus sales, se veía más alta gracias a las zapatillas que Tomoyo prácticamente le obligó a comprar, sin contar que había pasado varias horas aprendiendo a usarlas, no quería cometer el oso de su vida, tropezando a medio camino, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, y todos en Kinomoto la veían con la boca abierta.

Pero la que seguramente necesitaría un medico seria su madre, al notar que se había cortado el cabello, bueno no precisamente, pero esa seria la primera impresión que se llevaría, al verla de frente, le había pedido a Francoise el estilista de Tomoyo que le contara el cabello en capas, a modo que las mas cortas le enmarcaran el rostro, y las mas largas quedaran ocultas en su espalda.

-bueno, creo que mas de alguno se va a sorprender no lo crees?

- oh claro que si, pero necesitas algún accesorio, déjame ir a la caja fuerte de mamá para traerte algo.

-no, no te preocupes, es más había olvidado mostrarte algo- dijo acercándose a su bolso, y sacando de el un estuche de terciopelo negro.

-por la mañana cuando saque las llaves del coche de la caja fuerte de mi papá, se me calló esto- abrió el estuche, en ella se encontraba un conjunto de brillantes, era una gargantilla y un brazalete.

-oh, son preciosos! seguro que tu madre ha de estar buscándolos como una loca, ¿porque los tomaste?

-no son de ella- dijo mostrándole una pequeña tarjeta de color verde muy tenue

**Mi muy estimada Sakura **

**Espero que Recibas este pequeño obsequio por tus 18 aniversarios.**

**LX**

-¿Son tuyas?- susurró tomoyo con los ojos como platos, aun no creyendo lo que implicaba lo que su prima estaba afirmando.

-supongo que si, aunque todavía no sé porque yo desconocía su existencia y sobretodo desconozco quien las envió. Ves porque te digo que en mi casa me ocultan muchas cosas?- dijo mostrando por primera vez la zozobra que ese hecho le causaba, casi quería morir de frustración.

-crees que sea las únicas que te han ocultado- dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a las joyas.

-no lo sé, había varios estuches mas, pero no me detuve a ver que había, te digo, solamente iba por las llaves del coche. lo mas extraño es que estas joyas hacen juego con mi anillo, y mira esto- dijo quitándose la banda de platino de su dedo anular, en el interior del anillo estaban grabadas dos letras: LX.

- es muy raro- dijo su prima compadeciéndose de la pena de su casi hermana -pero al final tendrán que decirte que se traen entre manos ¿no crees?

-eso espero Tomoyo, eso espero.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿donde demonios está sakura? Li lleva preguntándome por ella desde que llegó, necesito que la localices cariño, si no se aparece por aquí, ese hombre puede tomar represalias, lo sabes- dijo un fujitaka kinomoto muy contrariado, y es que el comportamiento de Sakura era insólito, nunca había cuestionado ninguna orden directa.

Sin embargo, esta mañana se había puesto en sus trece y no había podido persuadirla de ninguna manera, sabia que estaba sonando muy autoritario, pero no sabia de que otra manera hacerla entender, ese siempre había sido el protocolo a seguir, Fujitaka ordenaba y Sakura obedecía sin rechistar.

Eran incontadas las veces que había hecho alarde frente a todas sus amistades de tener una hija dócil y obediente, una hija que no le había provocado ningún problema aun en la adolescencia, edad que según algunos conocidos los hijos representaban verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora, esta noche esas amistades se darían cuenta que Sakura no era una hija exactamente dócil, ¿Por qué precisamente esa noche? cuando tenia a un yerno completamente impaciente al cual apaciguar, y que según sabia era capaz de destruir cualquier relación con su hija con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

-por favor cariño, intenta comunicarte otra vez con ella quieres, puede que ya haya encendido el móvil, necesito que esté aquí cuanto antes, Li lleva 30 minutos aquí, y no creo que aguante mas, ¿esta bien?

-ya le he dejado varios mensajes, ¿Dónde puede estar? ya vez que Karl le perdió la pista desde esta mañana, y no hemos podido localizar, Sonomi me dijo que Tomoyo no regresó a su casa desde el medio dia. Creo que están juntas, porque su equipo de seguridad también la perdió, ya hable a todos los hospitales y no hay nada, ¿y si les pasó algo? ¿y si las secuestraron? oh Fujitaka que haremos.

-está bien- dijo –voy a ver que puedo hacer con Li, voy a entretenerlo un poco más. –no temas, el propio Touya nos dijo que hablaron hace un par de horas con él y que están bien.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Pero que aburrimiento, ¿estas seguro que quieres emparentar con esta gente?- le susurro Eriol Hirawizawa a su primo, y es que llevaban mas de media hora, esperando que a la Señorita Kinomoto le diera la gana hacer acto de presencia.

En el salón habían aproximadamente cincuenta personas, todas vestían trajes de gala, alrededor de veinte personas eran hombres de alrededor de cuarenta años de edad, todos con sus respectivas acompañantes, el resto eran jóvenes de mas o menos su edad. La iluminación era buena, la bebida era de lo mejor, hasta la música, estaba casi seguro que la mujer que cantaba era Sarah Mclachan o por lo menos una buena imitadora, sonaba una linda balada que reconoció como "Dirty Little Secret" y es que Syaoran tenia una colección completa que escuchaba para relajarse.

Habían unas cuantas chicas que le llamaron la atención, y de no estar haciendo compañía al malhumorado de su primo ya habría ido detrás de alguna. Pero aquí estaba Eriol, al pie del cañón, ¿y que recibía a cambio? una cara tiesa, eso era lo que recibía.

Aunque talvez Xiaolang estuviera intentando controlar los bostezos que el no era capaz, detrás de ese rostro imperito, lo había visto chequear su reloj tantas veces en esos treinta minutos, que estaba seguro serian suficientes por el resto de su vida.

-Syaoran, no sé como explicarle, se supone que sakura debía estar aquí, pero, aun no sabemos donde se encuentra, le pido disculpas por adelantado, no sabíamos que. . . .– se interrumpió al escuchar que las personas presentes hacían un prolongado silencio, seguido por un murmullo, antes de darse cuenta del foco de atención, vio que su receptor clavaba la vista en la puerta de acceso.

Ahí estaba, la niña de sus ojos, le costó algunos segundos reconocerla, y aunque estaba completamente cambiada de una forma que no era muy apropiada, se veía hermosa, el dolor de ver a su pequeña flor convertida en toda una mujer le oprimía el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso.

-Por fin llegó- dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio, estaba a punto de ordenarle que subiera a vestirse apropiadamente, pero recordando lo de esa mañana, se dio cuenta que era un acto completamente previsto, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, además no quería armar un numero frente a todos sus invitados, ya se guardaría la regañina para mas tarde.

-Ya veo- contestó Syaoran con la voz un poco ronca, mientras caminaba por el salón mas de un hombre se la quedó viendo, la recorrían de pies a cabeza y viceversa, era plenamente consciente de que ellos solo tenían que conformarse con verla, pero no estaba en su naturaleza, aguantarse, la mujer que caminaba con gran determinación por el lugar era enteramente suya, y solo el tenia derecho de verla de la manera en que los demás la veían.

Ángel cantaba Sarah en ese momento. A pesar de estar vestida de una manera muy sensual, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al verla entrar en la estancia. Vio como su padre la llamaba, y comenzó a repasar mentalmente hasta el ultimo detalle, bajó la vista y comprobó los botones visibles en su traje, ninguna mancha en el pantalón, de pasada lanzó una mirada a Eriol sin palabras le dijo: _"Nada de Jueguitos sucios, acuérdate que se trata de mi mujer"._

-cariño, déjame presentarte a Syaoran Li. . . no terminó la presentación pues Sakura intervino:

-¿Usted?, ¿pero que hace usted aquí?

Perfecto, el momento perfecto para decirle: "Estoy aquí para conocerte, porque aunque tu no lo sepas dentro de unos meses vas a convertirte en mi mujer, y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a vestir de esa manera a menos que solo sea para mi, porque aunque ahorita no lo entiendas, yo soy prácticamente tu dueño".

-Sakura. Pero que manera es esa de hablarle a nuestro invitado- dijo su padre lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria –discúlpate en este instante Señorita.

A regañadientes, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pues no quería empezar mal la noche, y así podía enmendar lo de esta mañana. Pero la verdad es que no pudo detener su reacción al reconocerlo. Syaoran Li, estaba causando serios estragos en sus nervios.

-oh, no se preocupe Señor Kinomoto, lo que pasa es que hoy por la mañana tuvimos un pequeño altercado en el tránsito. Nada de cuidado añadió al ver que el hombre perdía el color en su cara.

Ya mas calmado, el padre les sonrió y prosiguió –estoy haciendo negocios con su padre, y el es prácticamente su representante aquí en Japón.

-Ósea que es a el al que me vas a vender ¿cierto? dijo con tono mordaz al recordar la "conversación" que tuvo con su madre por la mañana.

Al ver que los tres hombres frente a ella, se ponían pálidos como el papel se percató de su falta de tacto –oh, solo era una broma- añadió.

-ah bien, dijo Eriol cortando la tensión, como nadie va a presentarme lo haré yo mismo.

Tomando su mano izquierda, se la llevó a la boca, se percató que Sakura llevaba el anillo que él mismo había ayudado a elegir poco más de un año atrás.

-Eriol Hirawizawa, soy: primo, guardaespaldas, chofer, amigo, consejero y demás de Syaoran.

-oh, mucho gusto Eriol, bienvenido. . . dijo sonriéndole, ¿es que acaso iban a jugar a no conocerse?.

Bueno, como veo que ya se conocen, voy a seguir saludando a los demás invitados –cariño, encárgate de hacerles compañía al Señor Li, y a su primo –caballeros los dejo en buenas manos, añadió el padre y se alejó.

Syaoran no estaba ganando su guerra. Estaba perdiendo miserablemente y ni siquiera con estilo. No importa lo qué él intentara, Sakura evitaba sus mejores esfuerzos. Es más, estaba seguro que Eriol se burlaría mas tarde de sus intentos desesperados por llamar su atención.

La invitó a bailar y se excuso para saludar a algunos conocidos.

Le ofreció de beber y se disculpó diciendo que no bebía.

Se ofreció como su compañero a la mesa, y ella se colgó prácticamente del brazo de Eriol.

Intentaba hacerla platicar con él, que le contara algo sobre ella y lo único que dijo fue: "He tenido una vida de lo mas aburrida. No tengo nada interesante que contarle."

Al final, le comentó que tenía mucho calor y que le gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire, la invitó a acompañarlo y como estaban frente a algunas personas más, supo que aunque reticente iba a aceptar en aras de los buenos modales.

En la gran terraza que daba al jardín el viento soplaba levemente, el aire veraniego era mucho mas cálido, en su departamento subía a la terraza a contemplar el cielo nocturno, la calidez en el aire le recordaba a su amada China, hacia ya varios años que no iba a Hong Kong, pues su padre se empeñó en que estudiara en las mejores escuelas de Europa.

Ya empezaba a trazar sus planes, en cuanto se casara con sakura, la llevaría con el a China, faltaban varios años antes de tomar el Clan en sus manos, así que disfrutaría viviendo con su esposa algún tiempo antes que las exigencias requeridas al jefe del Clan lo absorbiera por completo.

Por supuesto que ocuparía los siguientes diez años en sumar miembros a su Clan, por lo pronto tenia que conseguir que la Chica que tenia a su lado, le dirigiera la palabra.

Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, que le había pasado por la cabeza, cuando decidió comportarse de esa manera con él, lo había cortado de las mil maneras posibles, y seguro que el pobre ya no tenia mas que ofrecerle, ¿pero que podía hacer? Era lenta pero no estúpida, se había dado cuenta que Syaoran Li le prestaba mucha mas atención de la que alguna vez un hombre le hubiera dado.

Hikaru y Naoko habían intentado llamar su atención mas de una vez en lo que llevaba la velada, y el no les prestó la mas mínima atención, Eriol había acudido en su rescate en cada una de esas ocasiones, y llegó el momento en que sus intentos por alejarlas de su primo fueron demasiado evidentes, y hasta ridículas.

Pero volviendo al principio ¿que le podía decir? "Discúlpeme Señor Li, me he dado cuenta que usted me esta cortejando, y permítame decirle que la sola idea me aterra, y no es que usted sea alguien desagradable, lo cierto es que nunca antes un hombre se había tomado tantas atenciones para conmigo, y no se que decir."

- Y bien- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, el solo la quedó viendo con una sonrisa el los labios, que derribó cualquier tipo de reservas, ella a cambio le regalo su risa, esa risa cantarina que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escuchar, le inundó los oídos y se propagó por cada poro de su piel.

-Dígame Señor Li, ¿Le gusta el Japón? preguntó, si que mejor que iniciar una conversación con un tema poco escabroso, el clima, sus gustos, eso era lo mejor.

-Si, definitivamente me gusta lo que veo- dijo, dándole doble sentido a su respuesta.

-ah ya veo. . .

Silencio. NO, no iba a ser tan fácil, le temblaban las piernas y sentía el corazón en los oídos, los pocos temas de conversación no le llegaban a la mente, es como si tuviese bloqueado el cerebro. y él no ayudaba mucho, lo único que hacia era verla descaradamente, esa mirada. . . se sentía como un buen filete al que el estaba saboreando antes de comerlo, y eso la cohibía mucho.

I love you, sonaba adentro en el salón. Ese era el momento de escabullirse. –eh, señor Li, tengo que regresar, prometí una pieza a un conocido y casi lo olvido -mintió.

-baila conmigo Sak, prometo dejarte ir después. . .

-e-esta bien, vamos adentro pues. . .

-no, aquí afuera esta bien, ¿quieres? le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Después de titubear por un par de segundos, tomó su mano y permitió que rodeara con su brazo su cintura, nunca había bailado con ningún otro hombre que no fuera su padre, o Touya, y permitir que un hombre la tocara de esa forma, seguro que no estaba muy bien, pero nada podía hacer, ese brazo era mas como una banda de Hierro que la tenia pegada a ese cuerpo masculino, su agarre era firme pero suave, gracias a los tacones, su nariz estaba muy cerca de su cuello, el olía a crema después de afeitar, que se mezclaba con su colonia y el olor de su cuerpo, era una mezcla deliciosa que casi la hacia enterrar su cabeza en su cuello y olerlo hasta emborracharse, _"Pero que estas haciendo Sakura" _era esa vocecita interior que le indicaba que estaba actuando mal.

Percatándose de que estaban muy juntos, intentó separarse un poco, pero el la sostuvo ahí, muy cerca y no la dejo alejarse. Si era sincera, le gustaba mucho la sensación de sentirse protegida dentro de esos brazos.

-Me me gusta mucho esta canción- dijo, intentando menguar esa sensación de demasiada intimidad, -Papá siempre invita a Sarah, porque me gusta mucho su música. Es muy. . .

-Relajante- añadió él, a mi también me gusta su música, Ves al fin tenemos algo en común. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y luego sin pensarlo añadió:

-¿Has amado alguna Vez, Sak?- no pudo evitar preguntar. . . ¿y que? su cerebro aun estaba desconectado, estaba muy emocionado, por fin la tenia en sus brazos, para el la sensación había sido casi tan parecida como por fin encontrar su hogar, no pudo evitar pegarla lo mas posible a su cuerpo, sentir su suavidad tan cerca de él, anhelar tocarla como él siempre se había imaginado, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con esa desesperación que sentía. Su olor a Menta casi lo había enloquecido.

-No veo porque tenga que contestar a eso, es una pregunta muy personal

-es solo una pregunta- dijo imaginando lo peor, Y si le decía que si. . . Todas sus esperanzas de ser el único hombre en su vida se iban a ir por la borda, -contéstame por favor- dijo sin poder detenerse.

No fue hasta que ella hablo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, -señor Li, me esta lastimando- si, la estaba lastimando, prácticamente la estaba asfixiando de tan fuerte que la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, y hasta que vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldinos, que se dio cuenta que se había precipitado.

En el momento en que la soltó ella intentó alejarse rápidamente que se dobló un tobillo y casi calló, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que como pudo logro detenerla contra su pecho, su boca tan pequeña y rosada quedó prácticamente frente a la suya, sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente, casi se sintió perdido en esas lagunas, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con verse reflejado en esos ojos? ni siquiera lo recordaba, y esos labios, lo invitaban a sellarlos con los suyos, casi, casi lo logro, pero tuvo que conformarse con un pequeño rose, y con sentir su aliento caliente, porque ella se apartó de un brinco y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Este fue el cuarto capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como un plus les ofrezco una nueva historia y les invito a que le ¡hechen un ojo! ustedes mis fieles lectores son el mejor juez que pude encontrar así que si tienen un tiempito me den su opinion de Seduccion Posmarital!! nos vemos pronto y espero que sea muy pronto la siguiente entrega.

Besos desde Tierra Azteca!!


	5. DESCUBIERTOS

Hola acá estoy de nuevo, estuve a punto de no publicar este chap. Quiero que después de leer esto se den una vueltecita por mi blog. Espero que les guste lo que estoy construyendo por allá y en cuanto me ponga al corriente las actualizaciones las haré allá.

Creo que en mi perfil pueden checar la dirección.

Soteriaplace

* * *

El mundo acababa de caerle encima, y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Claro que no era como si pudiese dar un paso a un lado y librarse del golpe, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo le temblaba. Estaba segura de que no podría hablar sin que le castañearan los dientes. Tenía la horrible sensación de algo parecido a estar en un congelador completamente desnuda.

Por la mañana había escuchado mucho movimiento en la casa, como si se prepararan para alguna visita o algo parecido, claro que las visitas no faltaban en su casa desde poco más de un mes.

Syaoran Li había invadido su casa y su vida, apropiado de su lugar seguro, como si fuera suyo, eran raros los días en que no lo viera metido en su casa, seis ocasiones para ser exacta. Syaoran se auto invitaba a las cenas "familiares", se ofrecía para acompañarla a cualquier lugar. Su insistencia era un poco abrumadora. Era cierto que Syaoran era el hombre más guapo que había visto (y no es que hubiera visto muchos) era encantador. . . cuando quería. Era amable y atento, pero Sakura no se sentía segura al lado suyo.

Syaoran le hacía pensar en un depredador, listo para saltar en cuanto lo perdiera de vista. No tenían una gran amistad puesto que ella no se fiaba de él, en ocasiones sentía como si estuviera forzándose a contener algo en su interior. Tomoyo decía que era tonto pensar en eso, pero ella lo sentía, en ocasiones cuando incidentalmente sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, casi podía escuchar su respiración contenida, o a veces sus manos quedaban en el aire, como si quisiera tocarla pero en el último momento se arrepintiera. Era desesperante, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba en ella sensaciones que no admitiría en voz alta y ni loca confesaría. En definitiva la actitud de Syaoran era difícil de digerir pero era bienvenida, él lo era.

Pero había traído a su mente a Syaoran por una sola razón, por lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas, porque era a la única persona a quien se lo podría decir, y seguro como que el sol salía por las mañanas que podría ayudarla, o por lo menos aconsejarla, independientemente de que no confiara en él, pero bueno. . . de eso se trataba la confianza, ¿no? Además el había dicho algo la última vez que se vieron. Algo que la asustó y provoco un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, no de miedo, de anticipación.

_-Has enviado a tu hija fuera de la protección de tu casa, si bien sabes que nos atendríamos a todas tus peticiones siempre y cuando no nos entregaras mercancía usada, defectuosa o de segunda mano. Entonces dime ¿Por qué en el nombre de dios, permitiste que tu hija saliera de casa, Kinomoto? ¿Es que no teníamos un trato? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que sea virgen de hoy a unos meses?_

Esas frases seguían rondando en su cabeza, habían sido pronunciadas por un hombre mayor al cual no le había podido ver la cara, un hombre que evidenciaba poder solo con su presencia, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo más seguro era por los tres autos negros que desfilaban por el jardín con dirección a la salida de su casa, podía verlos desde la ventana de su habitación donde se había escondido como la cobarde que era, porque si fuera más valiente se habría quedado a escuchar toda la conversación y no huido como ratón a la vista de un gato.

_Mercancía usada_

_Defectuosa_

_Segunda mano_

_Virgen_

Todos adjetivos dirigidos a su persona, eso era ella. . . una mercancía. ¿Así la veían sus padres? Eso fue lo que hicieron con el correr de los años? Perfeccionar un objeto para luego. . . para luego ¿venderlo?

A su mente llegó la dulce voz de su madre: _si quiero voy a venderte al mejor postor, Ya debes ir pensando en casarte Sakura, en tu posición las cosas se manejan así, los lazos de sangre son los que unen los grandes imperios, y si tu padre lo decide así, así será ¿entendido? _

_Si tu padre lo decide así será. ¿_Ya lo había decidido su padre? ¿La casarían con ese viejo decrépito? Tanta preguntas sin respuesta. Si fuera más valiente habría entrado a esa habitación y pedido. . . no, exigido que le aclararan el asunto, en cambio estaba encerrada, especulando, imaginando cosas, confiando en que la cerradura de su puerta aguantara. Como si una cerradura pudiera borrar lo que había escuchado, como si una cerradura pudiera contener al mundo al otro lado. Como si una cerradura pudiera salvarla del destino que otros habían trazado para ella.

Minutos antes. . .

-Caramba viejo zorro, ¿es que acaso los años no pasan sobre ti?

Fujitaka Kinomoto pensó: Esto es el principio del Fin. Frente a él se encontraba un Patrick Li castigado por los años y lo más seguro por la vida disoluta que acostumbraba a llevar en su juventud. Con más cabellos blancos que castaños, con arrugas que daban fe del humor tan hilarante que lo caracterizaba a pesar de su nacionalidad inglesa. Cualquiera se preguntaría porque un hombre ingles llevaba por apellido Li, la única respuesta que Fujitaka tuvo alguna vez fue que los antepasados de Li habían sido oriundos de ambos lados del globo terráqueo.

-más que años han pasado- fue su respuesta, aun no se explicaba aquella falta de remordimientos de Patrick. Había sido la vida de sus primogénitos y únicos hijos la que habían arruinado por deseos de más poder y riqueza, aunque una era la parte ganadora y la otra la perdedora, Fujitaka seguía pensando que de ambos lados se perdía, porque aun siendo ganador o perdedor habían hurtado a sus hijos su libre albedrío.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo? Pronto seremos familia Kinomoto.

Fujitaka no hacía más que apretar los dientes cada vez que esa frase u otra parecida salía tanto de los labios del padre como del hijo, las condiciones del trato se habían establecido de una forma y al parecer no seguían igual, de entrada la aparición temprana de Syaoran Li, luego. . . luego lo que ese joven pensaba, las exigencias, todo parecía al revés, y él no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo o aclararlo porque de hacerlo era consciente que el asunto se les iría de las manos y más tarde que temprano Sakura se enteraría de todo. Y eso era lo último que él quería.

-Aún falta mucho tiempo para que se cumpla el plazo, ¿Por qué han aparecido tan pronto, Li? Si bien teníamos un trato yo aún necesito tiempo.

-¿Necesitas más tiempo? Ciertamente no dijiste lo mismo hace algunos años, cuando necesitabas que se sufragara el trato, por lo menos en partes, eso dijiste en su momento Kinomoto. Ahora yo necesito que su concluya el pago, es necesario, las. . . circunstancias han cambiado.

-Nada ha cambiado Li, las circunstancias siguen siendo las mismas, es solo. . . es solo que yo no quiero que se salde la deuda, podemos retirarnos así tal cual, yo puedo cederte la mitad de Kinomoto's si lo deseas. Pero lo otro. . . nuestros hijos, yo creo que no debemos.

-Primero, El dinero y mi hijo, ambos iban en el mismo lote. Segundo, ¿Que no han cambiado las circunstancias dices? Has enviado a tu hija fuera de la protección de tu casa, si bien sabes que nos atendríamos a todas tus peticiones siempre y cuando no nos entregaras mercancía usada, defectuosa o de segunda mano. Entonces dime ¿Por qué en el nombre de dios, permitiste que tu hija saliera de casa, Kinomoto? ¿Es que no teníamos un trato? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que sea virgen de hoy a unos meses?

-Ese no es el caso, es estúpido y retrograda exigir eso, por lo que sé, tu hijo no es célibe. Porque me exiges la castidad de mi hija, después de todo no fui yo quien. . .

-Para. Para con tu discurso, conozco bien las condiciones, pero vamos, tu no exigiste castidad por parte de mi hijo. . . de haberlo hecho yo podría. . .

Una carcajada seca surgió del pecho de Fujitaka, -Haz el favor de no ofender mi inteligencia Li, ¿Lo habrías mantenido célibe? Tu hijo es un hombre por si no lo sabes, un hombre no puede mantener dormidos por tanto tiempo esos deseos, Y ya que estamos, déjame decirte que eres un verdadero hijo de puta, lo has mantenido engañado todo este maldito tiempo.

-Era la única forma Kinomoto, era la única forma- Terminó el anciano, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo que parecía sobrehumano, Li tendría poco más de cincuenta años y parecía veinte años mayor, cuando se percató de la mirada extrañada de Fujitaka dijo: -Fueron los excesos mi querido amigo, yo no solo busco una esposa para mi hijo, busco un ancla, no quiero que Syaoran termine igual que yo- luego agregó –Estarán Bien Kinomoto, ambos estarán bien.

-¿Se lo dirás alguna vez? A tu hijo. . . me refiero.

-Sí y solo si es necesario.

-Quiero que sepas algo. No saldrá de mi boca ninguna palabra que contradiga a la tuya, Siempre y cuando no tenga que hacerle aclaraciones a mi hija. Y. . . una cosa más, ella es un regalo, él es la mercancía.

La pelota se elevaba sobre su pecho y volvía a caer, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Esto era lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Nada. Tumbado en un sofá jugando con una pelota de esponja. Pensando… ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Un par de días antes había estado tentado de echar por la borda todos sus progresos, había aguantado tanto, tantas ganas, tantos deseos, tantas malditas duchas de agua helada, no podía ver a Sakura hacer cosas tan prosaicas, todas esas cosas normales que hacían todas las personas en todo el planeta cada día. Verla acomodarse el cabello detrás de una oreja, servir el té cuando iba a visitarla, ofrecerle una pequeña bandeja con pastas. No podía verla sin ponerse a desear.

Se moría por hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacen las parejas. Quizás discutieran sobre el hecho de que dejó caer el hilo dental al borde de la papelera en vez de asegurarse de haberlo metido dentro.

Vida. Juntos. Dormir Juntos. No dormir. . .

Pero eso aun estaba lejano, y lejos de ver que las cosas iban progresando él lo sentía cada vez más lejano, quería tocarla, besarla, quería que ella quisiera hacer esas cosas. En los ojos de Sakura solo podía ver curiosidad, simpatía, pero no deseo ni mucho menos amor.

Era consciente que no podía caer muerta de amor por él en poco más de un mes, pero él estaba impaciente.

Y luego ella lo tentaba sin saberlo, con esa ropa que usaba, los perfumes, el suave olor de su piel, cuando la tenía cerca, era como si le acercaran un plato del más exquisito manjar a un hombre hambriento. Y desde luego él lo estaba, llevaba más de un mes sin sexo, si casi se salía de su piel. Todas las noches y mañanas había tenido que tomar el asunto en sus manos, ambas manos.

Pero ya se estaba hartando de ese placer tan simple, lo hacía porque simplemente no podía presentarse ante ella empalmado, como un perro en celo.

Pero hacía dos días, lo había hecho, se encontraban en la terraza de su casa, solos, sin nadie alrededor, ella había comentado que se sentía encerrada, que le gustaría salir algún día, él como el tonto que era se había ofrecido a llevarla a bailar. Una noche. Ella dijo que no sabía bailar. Él la había tomado entre sus brazos. Otra vez. Y dejando de ser un tonto para convertirse en un idiota de primera dijo: -sé mía Sakura, déjame tenerte.

Ella había huido. Otra vez.

Y él se había quedado embelesado con el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Viéndola huir. Otra vez.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó la llamada a la puerta ni vio a Wein acudir al llamado, para cuando salió de su mundo tenía a su padre frente a él, con una expresión en el rostro que le recordaba los días de su niñez, cuando lo observaba con expresión reprobatoria. Porque su padre siempre había querido que hiciera las cosas lo mejor posible, él lo agradecía ahora que era adulto. Pero cuando era un niño hubiera deseado que el interés de su padre por él fuera simplemente porque quería amarlo no porque fuera un instrumento para perpetuar su grandeza. Pero su padre lo había llevado hasta Sakura, así que al final, el hombre había hecho algo bueno por él. Muy diferente a su madre.

-Padre no había avisado que venía- dijo levantándose y casi poniéndose en posición de firmes. Más por costumbre que por respeto.

-No creí que fuera necesario avisarte. Además no vine a visitarte a ti. Me pasé por la casa de Kinomoto esta mañana- dijo mientras se sentaba con un gran esfuerzo.

-Ya veo. Como está mi madre- preguntó para llenar el vacío.

-como siempre. Ya la conoces.

Nada. Por un momento creyó que su madre le había enviado sus saludos. Como si se acordara de su existencia. Como si le importara su existencia.

Otro vacío. Por alguna razón nunca había podido sostener una conversación con su propio padre. Era como si no tuvieran intereses en común, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ambos amaban a las mujeres Kinomoto madre e hija.

-Voy a morirme hijo- Fue lo siguiente que su padre dijo. Y alguien que conociera su vida como mínimo pensaría que estaba aliviado. Pero un dolor sordo se instaló en su alma, las palabras huyeron de su boca y por si no fuera suficiente el silencio entre ellos este se prolongó más.

-có… ¿cómo?- logró articular.

-Tengo cáncer. Me lo diagnosticaron hace algunos un mes. Voy a morirme un día de estos próximos seis meses- Lo dijo como si no le importara, no se estaba lamentando, estaba declarando un hecho.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Algún tratamiento?

-Nada hijo. Esto es inevitable

-Me niego. . . no puedes rendirte, puedes buscar otra opinión médica, no te dejes vencer padre- lo dijo levantándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin entender como un hombre tan amante de la vida estaba tirando la toalla sin aparente lucha.

-No hijo. No voy a pasar por esto. He vivido mi vida de la forma en que he querido. Nunca fui del todo feliz. Pero lo que conseguí se acerca bastante a la felicidad- con la voz más ronca dijo – te tengo a ti. Eres todo lo que un padre pudiera desear. Eres fuerte, prudente, inteligente, eres leal. No podría dejar mejor legado en este mundo, nadie que me conozca pudiera pensar que yo hubiera ayudado a crear al hombre que eres Xiaolang. Es cierto que andas levemente descarrilado, pero estoy seguro que es por tu juventud. En cuanto la mujer adecuada te ponga un freno yo sé que lo mejor de ti va emerger.

-Padre yo. . .

-no es necesario que digas nada, hijo. Sé que no me tienes mucho afecto porque yo lo propicié. Siempre quise que fueras un hombre de bien, pero me olvidé que había más cosas que debía darte, mi afecto, mi compañía. . . pero tenía miedo de que al estar tan cerca, todo lo malo que hay en mí se afirmara en tu persona.

-Padre. . .

-Debes saber que en el pasado hice algunas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero lo peor que hice fue apostar con Kinomoto. No puedo decirte que estoy arrepentido. Porque he visto a esa niña. Sakura. Y creo que ella es adecuada para ti. Así que si las cosas no son del todo como yo te he dicho que serán, espero que no me odies y al final perdones a este viejo.

-Nunca podría odiarte padre, todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti. Nunca creí que me amaras lo suficiente como para pasar algo de tiempo conmigo. Pero ahora que me lo has dicho lo comprendo. De hecho siempre lo he comprendido. De niño lo odiaba, pero ahora que soy un adulto lo comprendo. Gracias por hacer de mí la persona que soy, Te quiero padre.

Días después. . .

Había tenido miedo de los elevadores toda la vida, el sentirse encerrada en una caja de metal era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero allí estaba pensándose el subirse a uno. Por la simple y sencilla razón que no podía llegar al último piso subiendo las escaleras de emergencia. Syaoran había dicho que acababa de mudarse al ático del edificio después de vivir casi un mes en su anterior departamento. Un par de decenas de pisos más abajo. Al principio no tenía idea de que lo había poseído para cambiarse. Después el dijo que tenía que deshacerse de Eriol. Ella lo tomó como una broma.

Tuvo que respirar hondo para darse valor y entró en el elevador. Tenía que llegar al piso sesenta y temía ir sola. Detrás de ella entraron muchas más personas que deberían haber aumentado su acceso de claustrofobia. Pero gracias al cielo no era así. Más calmada, se concentró en los números que marcaban el piso en el que se encontraban. Pasó un gran rato así hasta que en el piso cincuenta se dio cuenta que en el ascensor solo quedaban ella y otro joven.

-Vas muy arriba- Preguntó el chico.

-Al ático- fue su respuesta.

-yo voy al piso cincuenta y cinco y que yo sepa es el último habitado, los de arriba son prácticamente privados y muy grandes. ¿Te espera alguien?

-Si- mintió.

-Que bien! mi piso. Hasta luego. Y se quedó sola, la opresión en su pecho comenzó lentamente. La respiración comenzó a acelerarse y cuando se dio cuenta, las puertas se abrieron. Agradeció a los cielos y salió como la guerrera victoriosa que se sentía. Había vencido al ascensor!

Al salir del ascensor quedó frente a una puerta enorme de dos alas, de las cuales salió una mujer rubia y muy hermosa. Con una sonrisa en la cara que era para envidiarse.

_**Espera un momento se dijo, Solo hay una puerta y eso quiere decir que esa mujer salió del apartamento de Syaoran. Y no era una vendedora ambulante!**_

La mujer iba tan radiante y en un estado de ensoñación que la pasó a traer –Fíjate- dijo. Luego le prestó más atención.

-No creo que pueda atenderte ahora- dijo –le dejé exhausto.

Sakura evitó que su mente entendiera lo que la mujer quiso decir, no quería entender lo que ella le había dicho. Pero lo hacía. Sopesó la idea de irse y acabar con aquella locura antes de llevarla a cabo. Pero ¿qué era un corazón golpeado al lado de lo que le tenían preparado en casa?

Golpeado. No roto.

Tocó la puerta y un Syaoran envuelto en un albornoz la recibió. Por lo menos planeaba quitarse el olor de esa mujer del cuerpo. Pero, _**vamos Sakura. No sabía que vendrías**_se dijo.

-Hola- dijo.

Syaoran estaba estupefacto.

Atónito. Pasmado. Todos los sinónimos a esa palabra. Lo último que esperaba era a Sakura parada en su puerta. Justo después de que Ashura se fuera. ¿La había visto? Seguramente no, de ser así no tendría esa cara. A menos que. . . no le importara.

-eh! Pasa. Le dijo. Iba a tomar un baño- Desde hacía más de diez minutos antes que Ashura se presentara allí. Por invitación de Eriol. Maldito Eriol!

-Yo. . .está bien te espero.

-No. ¿Cómo crees? Solo déjame me visto y ahora estoy contigo.

-No. Toma tu baño. No creo que sea agradable oler a mujer.- ¿Sakura había dicho eso? Había visto a Ashura desde luego. ¿Era veneno lo que notaba en su voz?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca como si quisiera contener las palabras que habían salido de su boca. –Yo lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. . . No debería estar aquí.

-No. Ella vino buscando a Eriol- mintió. –Pero no lo encontró y se fue. Iba a bañarme desde antes que ella viniera. . .

-No necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Pero yo quiero darlas.

-Son innecesarias. Vamos toma tu baño. . .Yo te espero.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

Quince minutos después y la ducha más rápida que se haya cronometrado en la tierra Syaoran se encontraba frente a una Sakura que se retorcía las manos y no parecía encontrar la manera de iniciar la conversación.

Jamás. Nada ni nadie le habría preparado para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de salir de los dulces labios rosas de Sakura.


End file.
